Tan Iguales, Tan Diferentes
by NellieLovet
Summary: Un paseo por Londres le conlleva a pensar que es lo que hace su posadera por la noches. ¿Sweenett?
1. Capitulo 1

* * *

Bueno, un nuevo fic que se me ha ocurrido. Ya que estoy terminando varios fics, he pensado en subir este primer capitulo. Yo lo considero un paseo por la mente de Todd. A ver que os parece, y si gusta, sigo.

* * *

**Tan Iguales, Tan Diferentes.**

* * *

El Sr. Todd caminaba por la calle, despacio, en una oscura noche. Las calles, ya abandonadas a su suerte y sin transeúntes, se cernían amenazadoras, mientras una leve brisa las mecía suavemente, pero que a Sweeney Todd se le antojaban más acogedoras que su propia habitación, con su silla y su navaja. Eran esos momentos, esos "casos" extraños en los que la calma llenaba cada rincón de su ser, en los que no se permitía pensar en nada, para disfrutar tan solo y únicamente de la soledad. Aunque, habitualmente, esta misma lo embargaba a todas horas del día, se veía normalmente interrumpida por los correteos de una frenética mujer que no podía quedarse quieta ni un minuto para poder dejarle respirar profundamente , concentrándose en lo que de verdad importaba; su Lucy y su venganza. No más. Por eso, no se sorprendió cuando pasó distraídamente por el barrio más… animado a esas horas de la noche. Era normal ver a prostitutas y rameras por la calle haciendo esquinas (todo el mundo me entiende, ¿no?) en esa parte de la ciudad. Lugar que él no frecuentaba y ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de usar sus 'variados' servicios. Pero cuando oyó el paso de una mujer cerca, morena, de unos 42, con ojeras, más baja que él, hablando con un baboso de esos, 'ofreciéndole' sus servicios, se quedó paralizado. Conocía a aquella mujer. La veía todos los días. La tenía enfrente de él a diario, pero no se solía fijar en ella. Por eso, al examinarla un par de metros más cerca, escondido en la poca penumbra de la calle, no pudo dar crédito a sus oídos ni a sus ojos. _Aquella_ mujer, era nada más y nada menos que la Sra. Lovett, en todo su esplendor, tuvo que reconocer. No supo si acercarse y reclamar que hacía allí, o irse por donde había venido. Al fin y al cabo, era la vida de ella, y era libre de realizar los trabajos que quisiese siempre que no interfiriesen en la venganza de él o en la alianza de ambos. Alianza que casi-casi estaba sellada con sangre. Decidió que no haría nada. Si necesitaba dinero, y así pensaba ganárselo, era problema de ella, no suyo. Dio media vuelta y se alejó a paso certero a su barbería, ahora las frías y calmadas calles no podían ayudarlo en su estado. No dejaba de pensar en lo que había visto. Tal vez la había confundido, tal vez sus ojos le habían jugado una mala pasada. Aún así, estaba seguro de que la voz de ella, ya inconfundible de tantas veces haberla oído, tenía la tonalidad exacta de su actual dueña y posadera. De todos modos, no estaba seguro de querer volver a esa calle para comprobarlo, así que desechó la idea.

Llegó a la entrada de la Calle Fleet, la cual era aún más tenebrosa que cualquiera de las otras calles de Londres. Pero lo que le sorprendió aún más, fue descubrir las luces de la tienda de ella encendidas. Pensó que tal vez se debía a que el niño, al que hacía poco habían adoptado, no podía dormir. Entró dispuesto a devolverle a su cama, ya que no podía dejar que trasnochase después de la gran reapertura que se había dado debajo de su barbería aquel día. Pero lo que le sorprendió aún más fue no encontrarse al niño en sí, si no a una Sra. Lovett exhausta, dormida encima de la mesa, con un vaso de ginebra vacío a su lado. Había estado esperándole.  
_No es posible _–pensó-. _Acabo de verla allí…_

Sí, seguramente era debido a sus ojos. Últimamente, debido a la preparación de la tienda, estaba más cansado de lo normal. La cogió en brazos con cuidado –aún podía ser suave, gracias a Dios-, y la llevó a su habitación. Con un resignado suspiro la dejo en su cama y la tapó con las sábanas. Mañana vería que hacer respecto a su nuevo descubrimiento.

Él día amaneció claro, sin nubes, y eso a él no le gustaba. Siempre había preferido un día nublado, tal vez si llovía no tendría que salir otra vez por la noche a comprobar lo que no quería corroborar, ya que cierta pesada no le dejaba ni tan siquiera asomar medio pelo por la puerta si una tormenta se desarrollaba fuera, pero no, tenía que ser uno de esos día tan raros y soleados en Londres. ¡Ja! ¡Esos los odiaba! Siempre que amanecía así, le daban ganas de volver a su cama, con tal de no tener que recordar aquellos días tan felices que tenía con su Lucy, cuando aún Benjamin existía y Johanna aún no había crecido, cuando aún era un bebé y él tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para verla crecer, tener amigas, enamorarse, casarse y tal vez darles un par de nietos. Pero no, el maldito Juez aquél tuvo que enamorarse de _su _mujer y quitarle a él de en medio. Él sufrió muchísimo, cuando estaba en la cárcel, pensando lo que aquél depravado podría estar haciéndole a su mujer en los mismos momentos en lo que a él lo torturaban los compañeros de celda. Tuvo que aprender a sobrevivir casi sin comida, a ser fuerte. ¿Qué pensó la gente cuando vio la horripilante cana que nacía en las raíces de su pelo para acabar al final de su cabello? Tuvieron miedo, porque supieron entonces, que lo que le habían estado haciendo durante 3 años, sin descanso, había originado y desembocado en un monstruo. Un monstruo en buscaría de venganza contra todo aquel que se metiera en sus asuntos o camino. Después de aquello, pronto hizo amistades, la gente le temía. Consiguió escapar matando a un par de guardias, muy fácil. Ya solo pensaba en lo bien que viviría con su mujer y su hija cuando llegase a casa. Pero, cuando llegó, tan solo había una mujer en la quiebra que le confirmó sus sospechas. Su mujer muerta, su hija encerrada. Aquello acentuó tan solo la pequeña parte de locura que se había generado en su cabeza, llegando a poblar la mayor parte de ella, creando una vorágine de candados alrededor de todo sentimiento puro, dejando tan solo maldad. Pero a él no le importaba, nunca le había importado, no desde que volvió.

-¿Sr. Todd? ¿Está bien? –le preguntó la Sra. Lovett, que al ver que no contestaba a su llamado en la puerta, había decidido entrar, preocupada. Él tan solo gruñó en respuesta-. Le traigo el desayuno, querido –dejó la bandeja en el tocador, sobre la cajita que semanas atrás le había entregado-. Sr. Todd… ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Él estaba apoyado sobre la ventana, como de costumbre. Se lo pensó un momento, las preguntas de ella siempre eran peligrosas.

-¿Qué? –decidió preguntar, se la soltaría de todas maneras-.

-¿Fue usted ayer el que me llevó a mi cama? Estuve esperándole un buen rato, pero debí quedarme dormida.

-Sí, fui yo –contestó secamente. No pensaba preguntar. Sweeney Todd nunca pregunta, solo actúa, y ese momento aún no había llegado.

Mientras la Sra. Lovett le daba las gracias y empezaba su, ya tradicional, retahíla de preguntas a las que él contestaba con un gruñido para más tarde empezar un monologo, el se dedicó a pensar en lo que hubiese pasado si al llegar, estuviese su mujer. Tal vez no sería así, o tal vez ella se habría asustado. Pero aquél maldito Juez le había quitado todo cuanto tenía y quería. ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto? Ahora nada. Ya nada. Solo podía hacerle pagar. Cogió su afilador y se puso a mimar a su querida amiga, mientras contestaba con otro gruñido. ¿Y que más daba si sufría el Juez o no? El daño ya estaba hecho, ya nada traería de vuelta a su Lucy. Cuantas veces se había preguntado lo mismo. Cuantas veces había llegado a la misma solución. Matar al Juez, vengar a su Lucy y por fin, un descanso en paz para él. Pero ya había asesinado a personas, lo cual le condenaba al infierno. Pero él ya había estado en el infierno 15 años, ¿qué más daba toda la eternidad? Gruñó a otra pregunta. Cuando Benjamin existía había sido muy religioso, buen amante y esposo. Pero cuando lo destinaron al confín de la tierra, dejó de creer. Dios no se apiada de la gente, la trae a un mundo a sufrir. ¿Para qué? Para la diversión de él. Gruñó otra vez. Y se dio la vuelta. Ella ya no estaba allí, hacía media hora que se había ido, aburrida de ver como no la hacía caso.


	2. Capitulo 2

* * *

**Capitulo 2 **

* * *

Por la noche, cuando no tenía nada que hacer, se dedicaba a pasear. Pero aquella noche no lo haría. No, aquella noche iría a averiguar algo. Algo que ya le traía de cabeza varios días, desde que la había visto donde no debía, haciendo lo que –por su propia seguridad-, no debía. Sin embargo, nunca se atrevió a acercarse e interrumpirla. Dios sabe que eso es aún más peligroso para él. Pero hoy lo haría. Ya le pasó varias veces lo mismo; llegar a la calle, verla 'trabajando', no tener ganas de acercarse, irse a casa, encontrarla _dormida_ en la tienda de empanadas, esperándole. Y eso no era normal. Era imposible que fuese más rápida que él y que le diese tiempo a llegar a su casa, cambiarse de ropa, desmaquillarse, servirse ginebra y dormirse profundamente antes de que él llegase. Simple y técnicamente irrealizable e imposible. Así que aquella noche iría corroborar la verdad, a desmentir su, seguramente, engaño.

-Sr. Todd, ¿adónde va? –le preguntó ella, saliendo de la tienda. Hacía varios meses que salía a la misma hora, justo después de cerrar, iba a Dios sabes dónde y volvía cuando ella estaba dormida. A la mañana siguiente, ella estaba en su cama, con la ropa aún puesta. Él la miró expectante, un poco molesto por la pregunta-.

-Cuando me vea ya lo sabrá –contestó secamente y se fue, dejándola en la más profunda de las confusiones.

Llegó a la predicha calle y allí la volvió a encontrar. A veces iba de blanco, otras de rojo, y otras de verde, ¡pero él sabía que ella siempre iba de negro o marrón! Y además, ¿cómo demonios del infierno se las ingeniaba para cambiarse y llegar tan rápido a su esquina? ¿Acaso tenía un pasaje secreto… o algo?

Sin más cavilaciones posibles, vio perplejo cómo ella se le acercaba, con paso insinuante y sensual. Él, no muy seguro de cómo reaccionar, decidió lo más simple, quedarse estático en el sitio.

-Buenas noches, amor… -posó su dedo en los botones de la camisa de él, hablando suave y claramente. Sí, estaba seguro. Esta era ella-. Llevo varios días viendo como me miras… tal vez… si quieres, puedo hacerte un hueco en mi… 'apretada' agenda.

Lo que hizo a continuación lo dejó sin aliento. Entre el "_mi… 'apretada'" _le había cogido de la parte más… íntima de nuestro queridísimo barbero, provocándole una no muy buena reacción. La cogió bruscamente del brazo y la arrastró groseramente hasta la calle contigua, donde ni siquiera llegaba la luz. La empujó contra la pared y la miró severamente. La expresión de ella cambió radicalmente. Apenas unos momentos estaba segura de que ganaría algún dinero extra con el misterioso hombre, pero al verse estampada contra la pared y su mirada, supo que lo que le iba a pasar no iba a ser nada bueno.

-¿¡Cómo diablos se atreve, Sra. Lovett!? ¡Sabe perfectamente que yo aún amo a mi esposa! –bramó-.

-¿Có-cómo sabe mi nombre? –preguntó sin aliento ella-.

-¡Por favor! ¡La conozco desde hace más de quince años! –ella no entendía-.

-Lo siento, señor, pero no se a que se refiere. Si me disculpa… -trató de salirse por la tangente, arrastrándose por la pared, intentado escabullirse. Él decidió que no-. ¿¡Qué hace!? –exclamó

al verse arrastrada por sus fuertes manos lejos de su esquina-. ¡Oiga! ¡Déjeme! ¡Por favor! –sollozó-. ¡Me hace daño! –él bajó su presión, pero no la dejó ir-. ¿¡Adónde me lleva!?

-Volvemos a casa, Sra. Lovett. No pienso dejar que se distraiga de sus obligaciones.

-¿¡PERO DE QUE (inserte palabra malsonante aquí, por favor) ME HABLAS!? –él estaba arto ya, así que no contestó-.

Llegaron a la esquina de la Calle Fleet y vio las luces encendidas, como de costumbre. Estaba seguro, era el niño. La arrastró bruscamente, sin dejarse amedrentar por los insultos, amenazas y súplicas de ella. Pero cuando llegó a la casa y entró, se quedó totalmente petrificado. Ambos se quedaron petrificados. La Sra. Lovett, la _verdadera_, estaba dormida en la mesa, como de costumbre, con un semblante serio, lleno de preocupación, un vaso vacío de ginebra al lado y esperándole.

No supo qué hacer. Miró a la que tenía agarraba, que portaba la misma expresión, observando a su… doble. Él, que había decidido salir a resolver un problema, había vuelto con otro.

Se acercó lentamente a la _otra _ Sra. Lovett y la movió bruscamente, esperando que fuese una ilusión, que desaparecería en cuanto la tocase, pero ella no se desvaneció.

Recapituló. Al principio, cuando la observaba desde la oscuridad, parecía ella. _ERA _ella. Su voz, sus movimientos, sus insinuaciones. Todo era ella. Estaba segurísimo. Llegó a pensar que ella llevaba una doble vida, de noche, prostituta, de día, amable vendedora de empanadas. Empezó a observarla, a apuntar mentalmente cada movimiento de ella, para después poder corroborarlos, comprobarlos, desde su ventana. Y estos siempre se correspondían. Siempre. Nunca tuvo dudas. Pero solo se podía permitir pensar en ese _pequeño _problema por la noche, cuando paseaba por las tranquilas y solitarias calles de Londres.

Ahora tenía a dos Sra. Lovetts iguales. Totalmente. El peinado, la voz, todo. Pero, ahora no sabía qué hacer. La Sra. Lovett no se despertó, es decir, la verdadera. Así que decidió hacer algo descabellado. Cogió a la _falsa _Sra. Lovett y la arrastró hasta el sótano, donde la encerró. Ella seguía perpleja, y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba prisionera entre un montón de cadáveres.

-¡DÉJEME SALIR! –gritaba desde dentro-.

-Se quedara ahí hasta mañana… Sra. Lovett –dijo, aún confundido. Sabía que sería una sorpresa para ella, pero tenía que hacerlo. Subió y repitió la operación de cada noche. La metió en su cama y se fue a la propia. El día siguiente sería muy largo.


	3. Capitulo 3

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

Al día siguiente, un grito procedente del sótano le despertó. En seguida supo lo que había pasado. Se puso la ropa que ya tenía preparada, pues la Sra. Lovett siempre se la preparaba antes de ponerse a trabajar, y bajó corriendo a la tienda de empanadas. Cruzó de dos zancadas el pasillo y llegó a lugar de donde procedía el grito. Se encontró justo lo que esperaba. La Sra. Lovett miraba a la _otra _Sra. Lovett desde la puerta del sótano. Lo que no esperaba era que la _otra _estuviese durmiendo en el suelo y la _verdadera _ estuviese dándole patadas en el estomago soltando improperios, intentando despertarla. Por un momento, el Sr. Todd pudo imaginarse a dos Sras. Lovetts haciendo todo el trabajo para él, mientras una le daba uvas en la boca, la otra le limpiaba los zapatos, y él sentado en la silla de barbero. También se pudo imaginar a las dos peleando por la atención de él. Pero cuando se dio cuenta, eso era lo que estaban haciendo. Agarradas por los pelos, ambas Sras. Lovetts peleaban entre toda la sangre. Caían al suelo y rodaban, impregnándose aún más de la densa sustancia, mientras una intentaba defenderse de los golpes de la otra, y la otra atacaba sin piedad, y todo esto con palabras de las que él estaba totalmente seguro que solo podría saberlas un marinero. Decidió que ya se habían _divertido _suficiente y bajó a separarlas. Le llevó media hora conseguir que no intentasen golpearse mutuamente al estar alejadas. Él miró a ambas y no conseguía distinguir a una de otra. ¿Cuál era la verdadera? ¿Cuál era la falsa?

-¿¡Qué haces tú aquí, perra!? –gritó una de ella, la que tenía la mano izquierda de él sobre su hombro. Él la reconoció como la verdadera Sra. Lovett, ya que ella no intentaba limpiarse inútilmente el vestido, sabiendo que no lo conseguiría.

-¡Sra. Lovett! –gruñó él, aún confuso por todo, como reprochándola sus palabras-.

-¡Pero Sr. Todd! –dijo de repente, sorprendida de verlo allí, como si acabase de darse cuenta que él las estaba viendo a las dos discutir-. ¡Ella es…!

-La traje yo –dijo secamente, mirándola a los ojos, sin admitir una réplica-.

-¿¡Qué!? –gritó-. ¿¡Cómo pudo hacerlo!?

-¡Creí que era usted! –bramó él, defendiéndose-.

-Bueno –dijo la otra-, a mi me encantan las peleas de enamorados y tal, pero creo que yo aquí sobro –y haciéndose la que no tiene nada que ver, intentó escabullirse, consiguiendo solo otro apretón en el hombro por parte de la mano derecha del Sr. Todd-.

-¡¡NO ESTAMOS ENAMORADOS!! –gritaron los dos a la vez. La _verdadera _ Sra. Lovett se sonrojó un poco. El Sr. Todd no se inmutó-.

-Ahora mismo, ambas subirán arriba, se arreglaran y conversaremos tranquilamente con un vaso de ginebra –dijo el Sr. Todd, haciendo de padre improvisado de las dos-. ¿Entendido? No quiero tener que levantarme de mi asiento con la navaja en la mano. ¿De acuerdo? –ninguna dijo nada, pues estaban desafiándose con la mirada-. ¿¡De acuerdo!? –gritó de nuevo-.

-_Sí, Sr. Todd –_dijeron al unísono, él las soltó y ambas se fueron arriba, seguidas de él.

El Sr. Todd guió a la Sra. Lovett 2 al baño, pues no sabía cómo estaba distribuida la casa. Esta se le insinuó varias veces, provocando que la Sra. Lovett 1 le diese un buen par de puñetazos. Cuando consiguió separarlas de nuevo y meterlas a cada una en una habitación, le pidió a la Sra. Lovett 1 un vestido para su doble, consiguiendo tan solo que insultase a la otra a gritos, y empezar de nuevo otra batalla, solo que esta de palabras. Toby se despertó, y tuvo que decirle que subiese a la cama de la barbería a dormir. Cuando consiguió que ambas se vistiesen y saliesen más o menos presentables, curarles las heridas y que no se hiciesen más, se sentaron en la sala con un vaso de ginebra cada uno. La Sra. Lovett 2 le guiñaba el ojo de vez en cuando, con una mirada y poses lascivas, provocando que la Sra. Lovett 1 se muriese de celos y le diesen ganas de pegarla un buen tortazo, pero esta se calmaba cuando el Sr. Todd ignoraba a su doble y la miraba a ella, con mirada hastiada, consiguiendo así provocarle la misma reacción en la Sra. Lovett 2 que la que le había provocado a la Sra. Lovett 1.

-Bien, ahora que ya se han cambiado, he conseguido –suspiró- separarlas, vamos a hablar –tal habían sido las peleas de las dos, que él mismo había recibido varios golpes. Ahora tenía un ojo morado y sangraba de la nariz. Claro, que cuando las amenazó con las navajas, ya hastiado de su comportamiento, decidieron calmarse, por el momento, haciendo una mini-tregua entre ellas-. ¿Alguna de las dos me puede explicar que sucede aquí? –la Sra. Lovett 1 levantó la mano, parecían niñas en vez de adultas-. ¿Sí?

-La… -miró con asco a su doble, recibiendo una negación del Sr. Todd para que se callase el insulto que seguramente tendría en la punta de la lengua-, es mi gemela –ambas se miraron de mal humor-.

-Buff… -suspiró él-. Gemelas… ¿y se puede saber porque no me dijo nada al respecto?

-¿Para qué te lo iba a decir? –repuso la gemela-. ¿No ves acaso que mi…_ hermana _no posee mi encanto natural y teme perder a los hombres que ama? –la miró burlonamente-. Lo mismo pasó con Albert, y ya ves –él Sr. Todd las miró sorprendido, mientras ellas mantenían otra batalla visual, en la que ambas ganaban y perdían.

-Él no te ha dado permiso para hablarle de tú, _hermana _–corrigió la Sra. Lovett verdadera-.

-Pero él me lo permite –apartó la vista de su gemela un momento para mirarle a él, que se había levantado-, ¿verdad, amor? –y parpadeó sugerentemente, haciendo que la Sra. Lovett se pusiera roja de la impotencia pero que no actuara hasta saber la respuesta de él-.

-No, no se lo permito… Sra. Lovett –la verdadera suspiró-.


	4. Capitulo 4

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

-A ver… Sras. Lovett, ¿es que no pueden estar un momento sin pelear? –dijo él, suspirando, ya estaban en el suelo otra vez.

-¡Ella ha empezado! –dijo una de las dos-.

-¡Mentirosa, has sido tú! –dijo la otra. Y ahora sí que era difícil distinguirlas, ya que ambas vestían con vestidos parecidos, habituales de la Sra. Lovett verdadera-.

-¡No, tú!

-¡Que no, que tú!

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa? –preguntó Toby, entrando en la sala somnoliento-.

-Tu madre y su gemela están pelándose –resumió Todd-. ¡Ven aquí! –exclamó tirando de él por el brazo para apartarlo de la trayectoria de un puñetazo desviado, colocándole junto a él en una esquina-. Llevan toda la mañana así –suspiró-.

-¿Gemelas?

-Sí, muchacho, gemelas.

-¿Sr. Todd? –llamó otra voz desde la puerta. Anthony-.

-¿Sí, chaval?

-¿¡Qué les pasa!? ¿¡Porque no las separan!?

-¡No! –gritaron el niño y el barbero al ver que Anthony intentaba separarlas. Ellas tan solo le gruñeron, con la cara ensangrentada. Con eso bastó para que se apartara con miedo y ellas siguieran su pelea.

-¿Dos Sras. Lovetts? –preguntó confuso-.

-Gemelas… -suspiraron el niño y el barbero-.

-Bueno, Anthony, ¿Qué novedades me traes? Será mejor que subamos arriba. Toby… -le miró-. Vigila que no se maten.

-Qué remedio…

Anthony había podido hablar con Johanna la tarde anterior y se iban a casar. Lastima que el Sr. Todd no compartiera su entusiasmo, Johanna aún era su hija, sangre de su sangre, y ver casarse a una hija es como cuando pierdes un brazo. Algo vital. Decidió despedir a Anthony no sin antes pedirle ayuda con las Sras. Lovetts, a lo que casi rehúsa por miedo a ambas mujeres.

Con ayuda de Toby, también, consiguieron separarlas lo suficiente para observarlas bien. Arañazos, puñetazos, moratones y sangre adornaban sus caras. No era plato de buen gusto.

-Me parece, Sra. Lovett –dijo el Sr. Todd mirando a ambas, ya que no sabía quién era quién-, que ya puede volver a… ¿su trabajo en la calle? –las miró confuso-.

-Yo soy Eleanor –levantó la mano la que estaba a la izquierda, suspirando frustrada de que el propio barbero no pudiese reconocerlas-. Ya has oído, perra, ¡a la calle!

-¡Ni en sueños! ¡Tú eres mi hermana menor y me debes un respeto!

-¡Soy menor por 2 minutos! ¡FUERA!

-¡NO!

-¡SÍ!

Otra vez peleándose. Los tres hombres suspiraron.

-¿Os apetece una vaso de ginebra? –preguntó el Sr. Todd casualmente. No es que le gustase especialmente la idea de beber con compañía, pero uno de los dos se casaría con su hija, pronto, y quería estar seguro de sus intenciones hacía ella-.

-Sí, pero a ver quién es el guapo que consigue llegar a ella –dijo Toby señalando la botella de ginebra que estaba en el bar, con melancolía, temiendo que pudiese pasarle algo-.

-Id a la barbería –ordenó-.

Cuando desaparecieron, rodeó la habitación, y mientras se escondía del jarrón volador que había aparecido de la nada, cogió la botella y se fue corriendo.

Llegó a la barbería, aburrido de la situación. Ese día no podría abrir y lo sabía.

-Aquí la tenéis –dijo al entrar, alzando orgulloso su trofeo, mientras Toby casi y se ponía de rodillas a alabarle por tamaña hazaña-.

-¿Qué tal las fieras? –preguntó Anthony, aún sentado en la cama, con Toby a su lado, que no sabía si lanzarse a la botella y bebérsela de un trago o esperar a que el Sr. Todd terminase de echar la bebida en los vasos. Cuando por fin terminó y le dio el suyo, el lo bebió de un trago-.

-Las fieras me han hecho otra brecha.

-¿Siguen igual?

-Sí. Pero no pienso ser yo el que baje de nuevo a por la ginebra –advirtió-.

Media hora después, Anthony se había ido, Toby estaba dormido en la cama de él con la ginebra y el Sr. Todd estaba sentado en la silla de barbero. El sonido de la puerta llamó su atención.

-¿Sra. Lovett? –preguntó él, levantándose-.

-La he dejado inconsciente –explicó. ¿Pero cuál de las dos era?-.

-¿Quién es… usted?

-Eleanor –resolvió-.

-¿Y cómo puedo saberlo?

-Soy la única de las dos que sabe que usted busca venganza contra un Juez, que Lucy se envenenó –empezó enumerar-, que hago empanadas con sus clientes, que Toby lo sacamos de un barbero pirado, que…

-Vale, vale, la creo.

-Además, me han desparecido empanadas –le acusó, por haberla traido-. ¡Pero no! ¡Claro! ¡Usted tuvo que traerla aquí! ¡AQUÍ! ¡A MI casa!

-¡Creí que era usted! –se defendió-.

-¿Yo? ¡Yo! ¿Una prostituta? ¿¡Yo!?

-¿Y yo qué sabía?

-¿Qué hacía usted en esa zona de Londres? –preguntó de repente consciente del único lugar donde podría haberla encontrado-.

-Estaba paseando.

-Seguro.

-¡Lo estaba!

-Claro, claro.

-¡SRA. LOVETT! –la empujó contra la pared, navaja en ristre-.

Se escuchó un grito abajo.

-Tengo que bajar –dijo la Sra. Lovett, manteniéndole la mirada-.

-No. Estoy harto de que se comporten como niñas. ¡Ya es adulta, Sra. Lovett!

-¡Yo no tuve niñez, Sr. Todd! Y por si no lo sabe, mi hermana es clep-to-ma-na –puntualizó-.

La soltó y bajo corriendo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó el dormido Toby-.

-Tu madre acaba de bajar a pelearse de nuevo con su hermana.

-¿Van a pasarse toda la vida así?

-No lo sé, Tobías. Supongo que hasta que una de las dos fallezca o mate a la otra –de repente se dio cuenta de que si eso pasaba, él se quedaba sin venganza-. ¡Sra. Lovett! –gritó mientras bajaba corriendo-.

de Navidad .


	5. Capitulo 5

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

* * *

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y las vio golpeándose en el suelo entre una marabunta de objetos rotos y desperdiciados. Los dos sillones que habían compartido una vez, estaban volcados peligrosamente cerca el fuego. Se apresuró a apartarlos, por si acaso.

-¡Asquerosa! ¡Guarra! –decía una de las dos-.

-Puritana –se burlaba, sin duda, la que era la falsa.

-¿¡Porque… ag… -rodaron y la que hablaba se puso encima-, tuviste que venir a Londres!? –puñetazo-. ¿¡Porque!? ¿¡No te bastó con lo que me robaste!?

-Yo no… -se puso encima-, te robé nada. Me pertenecía.

-¡Eso no es… verdad! ¡Y lo sabes!

-Lo… es, ¡tú mataste a madre! –el Sr. Todd se congeló. Mientras estaba alejado no se las oía, pero de cerca, se podía ver que no es que tan solo se llevaran mal. Había asuntos familiares de por medio-.

-¡Yo no maté… a madre!

-¡Sí lo hiciste!

-¡No! –se puso encima y cuando iba pegarle un puñetazo en la cara, el Sr. Todd cogió el puño de Eleanor, y esta se dio la vuelta para ver qué o quién la había detenido. El Sr. Todd vio las lagrimas que bajaban por las mejillas de la Sra. Lovett, y la rabia que bullía en su interior. Ella buscaba venganza, y no pararía hasta conseguirla-.

-Venga conmigo –susurró. Ella negó-.

-No. No quiero que me robe también las joyas de madre. O lo que me queda de ellas, ya que también se las LLEVO –e hizo fuerza para intentarlo-.

-Encerrémosla en el sótano –susurró-.

-Escapará por el alcantarillado.

-En su habitación.

-Rebuscará en busca de cualquier cosa de valor.

-En el baño –se estaba hartando-.

-En el baño, pues.

La cogieron entre los dos, mientras daba patadas, y la metieron en el baño.

-Báñese –le dijo a la gemela de la verdadera-.

-¡Sí! ¡Eso! ¡Báñate! ¡Tal vez nos hagas un favor a todos y te resbales y te rompas la cabeza! -animó desde detrás del Sr. Todd-.

-Sra. Lovett… -gruñó él en reprobación, y cerró la puerta-.

Fueron juntos a la barbería, ella con la cabeza gacha, cual niña que sabe que ha hecho algo malo. Cuando llegaron, la Sra. Lovett se quedó en el umbral de la puerta mientras el Sr. Todd despertaba suavemente a Toby por el hombro, y pidiéndole que se fuese a jugar fuera o algo. El niño entendió. Después, trajo una banqueta y la puso al lado de la silla de barbero. Hizo a la Sra. Lovett sentarse y él se agachó en frente, mientras cogía el paño que anteriormente había mojado en la fuente con agua (la bandeja esa que tiene en el tocador). Empezó a limpiar la cara de ella con cuidado, observando con detalle cada herida. Ya era casi mediodía –recordemos que se despertó de madrugada-.

-¿Por qué me mira así? –pregunto el Sr. Todd, viendo que ella le miraba con cara acusadora-.

-Se ha acostado con ella, ¿verdad? –soltó la Sra. Lovett-.

-¿Qué?

-¡Lo sabía! –exclamó-. Todos hacen lo mismo –sollozó, echándose hacia atrás en la silla, apartándose de las manos del barbero, el cual estaba profundamente confuso-.

-Sra. Lovett, yo no…

-¡Eso dijo Albert! ¿Puede decirme que tiene ella que no tenga yo? ¿¡Puede decírmelo!? –se levantó de mala leche, tirando la fuente con agua, se dio la vuelta-. ¿Por qué, Sr. Todd? ¿¡Porque!?

-¡Yo no he hecho nada!

-¡No lo niegue! ¿¡Si no para que iba a ir allí!? ¿¡Eh!? ¡Oh, claro! ¡Creí que era usted, creí que era usted! –le imitó, mientras lágrimas de rabia cubrían su rostro, mezclándose con la sangre que aún salía-. ¡Pues NO era yo! ¿Se puede saber que tiene ella que no tenga yo? ¡Somos iguales! ¡Mismos ojos! ¡Cara! ¡Manos! ¡TODO! ¡Y sin embargo, yo, que llevo AÑOS intentando que se fije en mí, ella lo ha conseguido antes! ¿Por qué, Sr. Todd? ¿¡Porque!?

-YO. NO. ME. HE. ACOSTADO. CON. NADIE –puntualizó, empujándola contra la pared-.

-¡Eso dicen todos! Si no fíjese en Albert. _¡Me voy a dar un paseo, cariño! _¡Mentiras! ¡Le seguí y la vi con ELLA. ¡Ella! ¡Todos prefieren a mi hermana! _Ay, mira, ¡que guapa está Shirley! ¡qué maja está Shirley! _¿Y yo qué, Sr. Todd? ¿¡Yo qué!? ¿¡Porque no se ha fijado en mí!? ¿¡Por qué en ella!? ¿Por qué…? –acabo susurrando, entre lloros. Aun contra la pared. Él no sabía que hacer-. Ella… ella es una furcia de profesión. Desde que nacimos, siempre tiene que destacar sobre mí –ahora solo susurraba-. Me acusa de la muerte de madre… Pero no fue culpa mía. ¡Ella murió dándonos a luz! Y luego padre… el murió en la guerra. Fui yo la que conseguía el dinero para casa, mientras ella se iba con los jóvenes de parranda hasta días enteros. Cayó en vicios. De todo tipo. Sexo, consumismo, cleptomanía, ludopatía… incluso en las drogas –sollozó-. Opio, Sr. Todd. Mi hermana está muy trastornada…

-¿A qué se refería cuando dijo que le había robado?

-Dije eso porque, cuando fuimos lo suficiente mayores para recibir la herencia, ella se quedó con todo. Al principio dijimos que mitad y mitad, y mientras yo dormía, ella cogió lo mío y se fue del país. Afortunadamente, yo me casé 1 mes después. Pero… ella volvió, y me pidió ayuda… era mi hermana, ¿cómo iba a negarme? Le di el dinero que me pidió… y entonces descubrí a Albert y a ella –otras lágrimas recorrieron su rostro-.

-Un momento. ¿Cómo es posible que las dos sean Lovett si el apellido pertenecía a Albert?-ella sonrió-.

-Albert era primo nuestro –dijo melancólicamente-. Por supuesto, yo no le quería. Pero ya ve… al parecer mi hermana sí. Luego, usted desapareció, Lucy se envenenó, me quedé sola, y ella volvió de nuevo. Me ofreció un trabajo… yo acepté. Se puede imaginar qué clase de trabajo era –obvió, al ver la cara de él-. Y… ella se quedaba con el 75 por ciento de mis ganancias. ¿Puede creerlo? ¡Más de la mitad! Y después, dos semanas antes de que usted apareciese, ella volvió a desaparecer, y con ella, la mitad de las joyas de mi madre. Y ahora… ¡ahora también me ha quitado a usted! ¡SIEMPRE ME QUITA TODO!

-Sra. Lovett… yo no fui a acostarme con ella.

-Vi en la dirección en la que se dirigía –le acusó con la mirada, cambiando radicalmente de lloro a enfado-.

-¡No! ¿Cómo puede creer que yo…?

-Me da asco, Sr. Todd. Asco –lo miró con repulsión, fue tal, que le recordó a alguien muy especial y la dejo ir-.

_Me das asco, Benjamin. Asco –dijo Lucy, saliendo de la sala de visitas._


	6. Capitulo 6

* * *

**Capitulo 6 **

* * *

_Me das asco, Benjamin. Asco –dijo Lucy, saliendo de la sala de visitas._

El Sr. Todd se quedó paralizado. Se apoyó contra la pared y respiró hondo. ¿Pero qué le pasaba a esa mujer? ¿Tanto le dolía que él PUDIERA haberse acostado con otra que no fuese ella? Y ya, si le añadimos que no eran pareja… ¡era el colmo! Vale, era su hermana, ¿pero hasta que punto estaba tan celosa? Porque estaba claro, que lo que Eleanor tenía eran celos. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Lo más lógico sería echar a su hermana, para así acabar con los problemas de ella y con el problemón de él, el Juez. Una vez Lucy estuviese vengada, ya tendría tiempo de pararse a arreglar lo de las gemelas. Bajó decidido, pero su estomago rugió. Tenía que comer algo. Volvió arriba y cogió algo de dinero. Esta vez tendría que irse a un restaurante. Pasó de largo la tienda de ella, viendo de reojo como seguían matándose en el salón. No sabría decir quién ganaba.

Cuando volvió, la Sra. Lovett –una de las dos-, estaba sentada en la tienda de empanadas, comiendo una sopa, mientras la otra la observaba despectivamente, mientras era ignorada. Entró en la tienda. Por el aspecto de la que comía y en referencia a los datos recién descubiertos, esa era Eleanor. Ella le miró con asco, valentía y odio. Pero no tanto como el que le profesaba a su hermana, que se distinguía en cada fibra de su piel cada vez que le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

-Qué raro, ¿no están discutiendo? ¿Han hecho las paces? –dijo el Sr. Todd-.

-ESO NUNCA –dijeron ambas, casi a gritos-.

-Lo que pasa, _Sr. Todd _–dijo Shirley-, es que durante la hora de la comida y el té, se hace tregua. Pero aquí mi hermanita no me ha hecho nada para comer –la acusó, ella la ignoró-. ¿Quiere salir conmigo a comer, Sr. Todd?- dijo insinuantemente. Shirley volvió a intentar seducirlo con algunos movimientos. Él, como siempre, la ignoró, pero Eleanor no se inmutó ante el gesto.

-No, gracias. Ya he comido.

Un silencio tenso inundó la habitación, tan solo interrumpido por el sonido de la cuchara de Eleanor.

-Puedes irte, Shirley. Tú no eres bienvenida en esta casa –dijo Eleanor mientras se levantaba a dejar el plato de la comida en el mostrador, abandonado hasta nueva orden-, y usted, Sr. Todd, si quiere, también puede irse. Seguro que ella le ayuda con sus _asuntos personales _tan bien como lo hago yo. Al fin y al cabo, somos iguales, ¿no? No creo que note la diferencia –les observó cargada de odio, dándose cuenta de la buena pareja que hacían y se fue a llevar el plato al fregadero-.

Se quedaron plantados un momento, pero el Sr. Todd reaccionó y la persiguió a la cocina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y dando bruscamente la vuelta a la Sra. Lovett, haciendo que el plato cayese y se rompiese.

-Se lo voy a decir solo UNA vez –dijo, respirando fuerte debido al enfado-. YO. NO. ME. HE. ACOSTADO. CON. NADIE.

-¡Ella lo ha admitido, Sr. Todd! –chilló ella-. ¡Lo ha hecho! ¡No puedo creerle a usted! ¡Nadie puede! ¡Se ha convertido en lo mismo que el Juez! ¡Da muerte porque quiere y no porque ellos lo merezcan! –recibió un tortazo, que no haber estado agarrada por él, hubiese caído al suelo-.

-No. Diga. De. Nuevo. Eso. JAMAS. ¿Me oye? Y si tanto quiere vengarse de su hermana, ¡puede hacerlo! ¡Me da igual! De hecho, aún no lo he hecho por respeto a usted. No nos crea más que problemas sus disputas. Así que –sacó una navaja-, aquí tiene –se la puso en la mano y la cerró-. Vaya y hágalo. No me importa. Me quedaré aquí y la esperare. O si quiere, puedo ir a verlo. ¡Me da exactamente lo mismo! –la Sra. Lovett no sabía que decir. Ni que hacer. Simplemente, bajó la cabeza arrepentida, con la mano aún sujeta entre las de él-. ¿Lo ve, Sra. Lovett? Tomar venganza no es tan fácil como parece. Para hacerlo, Sra. Lovett, se necesita un corazón frío, o duro. Y usted, no lo tiene. No puedes hacerlo, Eleanor, porque tú aún tienes corazón –puso su mano en la barbilla, mientras con el dedo gordo borraba las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Cogió la navaja y la guardó. Más tarde, sacó un pañuelo rojo del bolsillo de su pantalón y cogió su muñeca-. Y ahora, le recomiendo que siempre lleve puesto esto –lo ató a su muñeca-. Necesito reconocerlas –sonrió un poco, ella también sonrió, dejando atrás las lágrimas-. Y sé lo que se siente. Yo tenía un hermano. Lo quería casi tanto como a Lucy. Éramos uña y carne. Un día, nos atacaron unos borrachos. No fui lo suficientemente valiente para dar la cara y lo apuñalaron –ella se quedó un poco anonada-. Aunque la odie, Sra. Lovett, es su hermana. Si la mata, se sentirá tan culpable que querrá incluso quitarse la vida. Y yo no puedo hacerlo, porque no tengo derecho a quitarle a su único familiar. Ni siquiera le hubiese dado la navaja sin estar antes seguro de que no haría nada –sonrió, ella también. Al parecer la conocía mucho mejor de lo que pensaba-. No se quite eso –le recordó, antes de desaparecer por la puerta -.

Llegó la noche y él estaba en su habitación, meditando sobre cómo llegar al juez sin usar a las Sras. Lovett, o al menos, que no le molestasen.

La campanilla sonó y vio a entrar a… ¿La Sra. Lovett? Supuso que sería Shirley, porque no llevaba el pañuelo de seda rojo.

-¿Qué hace aquí, Shirley? –dijo con desgana-.

-¡No soy Shirley! –exclamó ofendida-.

-¿Y porque, entonces, no lleva el pañuelo que le di?

-Me agobiaba –dijo sin más. Él se levantó de la silla y la miró a los ojos-. Sr. Todd… sé que no se ha acostado con mi hermana –parecía arrepentida-. Lo siento, perdóneme. No sé cómo pude ser tan estúpida.

-Ciertamente –confirmó-.

-Sé que usted aún ama a su esposa -prosiguió. Se fue acercando, con la cabeza gacha-. Lo siento mucho –llegó a su altura-, no sabe el coraje que me daba el saber que prefería a mi hermana antes que a mí –estaba tan cerca de él-, pero… pensé… que tal vez… usted… pudiese fijarse en mí… -se puso de puntillas y besó sus labios. Él no sabía qué hacer. ¿Le estaba declarando su amor hacia él? Cuando mordió su labio inferior, no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar. ¿Por qué suspiraba? Ella aprovechó para explorar la boca de él. Y él, sin querer, se rindió al beso de ella-.

Un sollozó inundó la habitación.

Se separaron y vieron, uno con estupor, otra con regocijo, como la Sra. Lovett, la _verdadera,_ Eleanor, la que llevaba el pañuelo rojo, estaba en la puerta, observando atónita a ambos, aún atónita por lo que acababa de presenciar.


	7. Capitulo 7

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

* * *

La Sra. Lovett avanzó por la habitación. El Sr. Todd no sabía qué decir _¿Esto no es lo que parece? _Muy típico, y además, sí era lo que parecía. Pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la Sra. Lovett le daba un tortazo en la cara, le quitaba una navaja y…

* * *

Censurado. Les dejamos un documental de Langostas mientras dure la escena de EXTREMA violencia.

Las langostas…

* * *

… y el Sr. Todd reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido para que no degollase a su propia hermana. Ella quitó bruscamente el brazo que tenía retenido, tiró la navaja abierta al suelo y gritó.

-¡Marchaos de esta casa! ¡FUERA! –las lágrimas de dolor y rabia se mezclaban en su cara, dando un tono rojizo allá por donde pasaban-. ¡No quiero volver a veros! ¡No quiero…! –se derrumbó en el suelo, sollozando. Shirley se fue, sonriendo-.

-Sra. Lovett, yo… -dijo el Sr. Todd, sin poder creerse haberla confundido de esa forma. Los signos eran evidentes. Y Shirley le había engañado maestralmente. Se agachó al lado de ella, intentando calmarla, pero ella se lo sacudió de encima y lo miró furiosa-.

-Me mintió –susurró (¿¿Os suena?? xDD)-. Váyase, y no vuelva –dijo entre dientes, conteniéndose para no darle otra bofetada. Él, sin saber qué hacer, recogió su bolsa y la navaja del suelo-. Las navajas son mías. Déjelas aquí –dijo la Sra. Lovett-.

-Pero… son lo único que tengo.

-No me importa. Déjelas aquí. Lucy me las cedió en testamento antes de morir –y lo observó marchar-.

El Sr. Todd salió de la casa y se dirigió al único lugar donde sabía que había alguien que podría ayudarle. Una última mirada desde la esquina de Fleet Street, y siguió su camino. ¡Aún no se explicaba cómo podía haberse dejado besar! ¡Es más! ¡Cómo no había podido reconocerla! Sus comportamientos eran tan diferentes… ¿Desde cuándo la Sra. Lovett se quitaría algo que le hubiese dado él? Nunca, seguramente. Ella lo llevaría hasta el día del juicio final si él se lo decía. Y ella nunca se hubiese acercado de esa forma. Siempre respetaba su espacio personal. SIEMPRE. Pero Shirley era, había sido y sería siempre una prostituta, y bien es sabido que las prostitutas tienen grandes dotes de actriz. Y, obviamente, ella conocía mejor a su hermana que nadie. Pero… ¿Y si lo que ella le había dicho, lo que le había susurrado, eran las palabras de Eleanor? ¿Y si ella de verdad le amaba? Con su buena suerte, seguramente de eso tampoco se había dado cuenta. Pero él no la correspondía. Él tenía que ser fiel a su esposa, al menos, hasta que la vénganse. Después de eso, tal vez podría permitirse sentir. Seguramente, y eso esperaba, Lucy hubiese querido que él fuese feliz, con otra mujer. Y, en verdad, él no se negaba en sí al hecho, tan sólo a pensarlo antes de haber terminado su trabajo. Pero el Jues cada día estaba más lejos, y él no podía alcanzarle. Alguna fórmula habría, pero sólo no podría hacerlo. La necesitaba, tanto le gustase como si no.

Llamó a la puerta de la pequeña posada.

-¿Qué quiere? ¿No ve las horas de la noche que son? –se quejó el casero, emitiendo un sonoro bostezo-.

-Me gustaría ver a Anthony Hope –contestó diplomáticamente.

-2º piso, 5ª puerta a la derecha –y le dejó pasar-. ¿Piensa quedarse a… -bostezo- dormir?

-Tal vez.

-El desayuno se sirve a las 7 en punto, la comida a las 12 y la cena a las 9. La renta es de 5 libras al mes.

-Gracias por la información –dijo-. Tal vez me quede con el Sr. Hope –consideró-.

-Entonces arréglense ustedes, pero quiero mis pagos.

-Sí –y fue a donde le había indicado anteriormente-.

Llamó a la puerta. Se escuchó unos pies que se arrastraban y un bostezo somnoliento. Se abrió lentamente la puerta, como si no quisiese moverse, como si no quisiera ayudarle.

El despertado abrió los ojos, despertándose de repente al ver al oscuro hombre en su puerta.

-¡Sr. Todd! ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿¡Le pasó algo a Johanna!? ¿Está bien? -cambió la línea de preguntas sin casi respiro por una más cortita, al ver que agachaba la cabeza, como entristecido.

-Anthony… necesito tu ayuda –susurró con un hilo de voz. Le costaba admitirlo-.

-¿Qué clase de ayuda?

-¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Adelante! –le dejó pasar-. Dígame, ¿qué pasa?

-La Sra. Lovett me ha echado de su casa –resumió, sin rodeos-.

-¿Qué? –preguntó incrédulo. Tal vez estuviese dormido. El barbero procedió a contarle la historia completa-.

-Vaya…

-Sí… -estaban sentados en la pequeña mesa escritorio que había en una esquina, en dos sillas-.

-Si necesita quedarse aquí o…

-Sí, eso necesito.

-No se diga más, entonces. Pero vamos a tener que llegar a un acuerdo con las rentas y la cama. Es demasiado pequeña para…

-Dormiré en el suelo.

-¿Está seguro de que…?

-Segurísimo, Anthony. Pero la Sra. Lovett también me quitó mis navajas. No tengo con que trabajar.

-Puede venir conmigo al puerto si lo desea. Seguramente abra trabajo. Sé que cargar cajas no es lo más divertido pero…

-Me parece bien. Trabajaré en eso hasta que consiga mis navajas. A partir de entonces me parece que podré pagarme algún lugar donde establecer mi barbería, y después… supongo que encontraré algún lugar donde vivir.

-¡Vaya! ¡Parece que ya lo tiene todo planeado –exclamó Anthony-. Bueno, son las… ¡5 de la mañana! Yo voy a prepararme ya, aunque usted si quiere puede dormir, si quiere. Estará cansado, toda la noche despierto debe ser… difícil de soportar.

-No. Empiezo hoy. Te acompañaré.

* * *

Las langostas viven en fondos rocosos, arenosos o fangosos desde la línea costera hasta más allá de la plataforma continental. Generalmente viven de forma solitaria en hendiduras o madrigueras debajo de las rocas. Las condiciones ambientales del hábitat en donde viven pueden variar de un océano a otro, pero la temperatura ambiente no posee grandes fluctuaciones dado que habitan en una inmensa masa de agua, que es el océano.

Son básicamente carroñeras, alimentándose de moluscos y materia en descomposición de otros animales. Sin embargo, no son totalmente carroñeras, también comen peces, cavan para encontrar almejas y se alimentan de algas y pequeños peces que viven en ellas.

Así que ya sabeis xDDDD Nah, era broma, no hay nada cortado xDD


	8. Capitulo 8

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

* * *

Tal y como había dicho Anthony, en el puerto había trabajo de sobra. Le pagaban 2 libras a la semana, lo que no estaba nada mal, aunque teniendo en cuenta que la Sra. Lovett ganaba casi 10 a la semana, era bastante poco. Y aún tenía que comprarse unas navajas nuevas. Todo era demasiado complicado, incluso para él. Cargar cajas no implicaba mucho esfuerzo para él, de modo que lo pusieron con las más pesadas, y, por supuesto, recibía más dinero por ello. El Sr. Todd no era muy hablador, y Anthony lo sabía. Tampoco lo necesitaba, él podía perderse en los dorados cabellos de Johanna en su imaginación con tanta frecuencia, que casi ni conversaban. El problema del Sr. Todd pasó de ser, el Juez Turpin, a las Sras. Lovett. No sabía que había sido de ellas y eso le preocupaba. Tampoco había podido pasar por su antigua morada debido a las 12 horas de trabajo continuo en el puerto. Pronto se compró las navajas y en un mes ya tenía el equipo completo, más el dinero para la renta. Pero aún no era suficiente para un local, ni siquiera para un puesto en el mercado. Se le ocurrió, que tal vez podría averiguar el paradero de las Sras. Lovett si mandaba a un espía…

-Anthony –llamó, sacándolo, para desgracia de él, de sus ensoñaciones del pelo de Johanna-.

-¿Sí, Sr. Todd? –estaban apilando cajas. El Sr. Todd iba sin camisa, (O.O :PPP Este cacho va para las que quieren… descripciones)

* * *

Sin camisa, con un pantalón negro y zapatos a juego. Unos guantes de cuero que cubren hasta la mitad del dedo, sin llegar a taparlo entero. (Ahora la descripción morbosa) El sudor bajaba desde las raíces del pelo en la nuca, haciendo surcos en el cuello, deslizándose por los marcados pectorales, hasta el vientre, donde se lo nota un poquitín de nada la tableta que se dice, perdiéndose en los pantalones…

* * *

Llevando cajas de un lado a otro-.

-Necesito un favor.

-Usted dirá.

-Necesito que vayas a la casa de la Sra. Lovett y averigües la situación para mí, pero sin que ellas –cogió otra caja-, lo sepan.

-¿Y cómo, Sr. Todd?

-Finge que vas a buscarme. Preocúpate al no encontrarme. ¡Tú sabes!

-¿Quiere que tema por su vida, Sr. Todd? –preguntó Anthony, levantando las cejas de forma "Qué pillín…"

-¿Um?

-Sí, usted sabe, que le provoque remordimientos a la Sra. Lovett. Pena, que quiera salir a buscarlo por si se ha muerto de hambre. Ya me entiende –le guiñó un ojo-.

-Si lo ves necesario… -lo dejó pasar. Le agradaba la idea de que alguien volviese a preocuparse por él-.

Anthony marchó una vez llegaron a casa. El Sr. Todd no podía estarse quieto. ¿Se arrepentiría? ¿No se arrepentiría? ¿Le dejaría explicarse? ¿No le dejaría? ¿¡El maldito marinero sabría actuar!? ¡Muchas preguntas! ¡Muchas! Ya había pasado hora y media. Por fin, la puerta sonó y Anthony entró pálido, andando como un zombi, se sentó en la cama mirando al infinito, mientras Todd cerraba la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa, muchacho? –sin respuesta-. ¡Anthony!

-Le odia…

-¿A quién?

-A usted –susurró-.

-¿Cómo? –se sentó a su lado-.

-Llegué y estaban… las dos… sirviendo empanadas. Una de ellas, no sé quien, se me acercó de forma… un poco… ¿lasciva?

-Shirley.

-Eso me parece. La otra se acercó después y me llevó a la sala. Me dijo que si le buscaba a usted, no estaba aquí, y que no volviese yo tampoco. Y que si lograba encontrarle, le diese un buen puñetazo de su parte. Y que me olvidase de Johanna. Dijo, textualmente "Lo mejor que puede sucederle a esa niña es hacerse lesbiana. Y más ahora, ya que a su _padre _lo acabo de echar de casa" ¿Sr. Todd, en qué mundo vivimos? ¿Y a qué se refería? –se levantó de un salto y lo enganchó por las solapas de la camisa (que ya se había puesto para desgracia de mi imaginación xDD)-. ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HA HECHO USTED PARA QUE SE PONGA ASÍ!?

-Cálmate, chico –dijo, tratando de tranquilizarlo mientras buscaba una navaja en su cinturón ¡por fin lleno!-.

-Es que… es que… -respiró hondo y se dio la vuelta a la ventana-.

-Te entiendo, hijo –le puso una mano en el hombro, mientras él lloraba. Entonces se acordó de cómo hacía eso mismo la Sra. Lovett con él-.

-¿Quién es su padre…? –preguntó-.

-Soy yo.

-¿¡Usted!? –repuso incrédulo, dándose la vuelta-.

-Sí…

-Un momento, un momento. ¿Usted?

-Que sí.

-No me vacile… en serio, ¿usted?

-¡¡QUÉ SÍ (Censurado) !!

-Esa palabra la aprendió de un marinero, ¿verdad? –Sweeney suspiró-.

-Sí…

-¿Cómo pudo dejar que le hicieran eso a Johanna? –preguntó-.

-Yo no… -dijo confuso. Puñetazo que se llevó cayendo al suelo-.

-¿¡Cómo pudo!?

-¿¡Me dejas explicártelo!?

Después de explicárselo todo detenidamente, mientras Anthony se ponía rojo de la furia en algunas ocasiones, se le ocurrió una idea.

-Anthony, tengo un plan.

-Que… -dijo mientras temblaba de ira-.

-Necesito que te quedes a vivir en casa de Lovett.

-¿Qué? –preguntó incrédulo-.

-Mira, esta es la idea…


	9. Capitulo 9

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

* * *

-¡Pero Sr. Todd! ¡Usted no puede pedirme eso! ¡Si me descubre, me matará! Me desmembrará como a todos esos… glup –le dieron arcadas-.

-Pamplinas, no te descubrirá. Ahora, recoge tus cosas y vete. Yo te guardo la habitación.

-¡Me dijo que no quería volver a verme!

-Y eso le dijo a Shirley, y ahora están juntas trabajando.

-Pero…

-Nada.

-En un mes regreso a Plymouth, y aún no he podido rescatar a Johanna.

-Si consigo volver a mi barbería, podré vengarme, y tú coger a Johanna.

-No me gusta el chantaje ¬¬

-Ni a mí los marineros maricas, que no son capaces de enfrentarse a una simple mujer. ¿Y sabes lo que hago con ellos…? –sacó una navaja de su cinturón y la abrió, aunque a estas no les daba el mimo que se merecía. Anthony tembló de miedo. El Sr. Todd lo cogió por los pelos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras colocaba la navaja en el lugar que legítimamente le correspondía. Su garganta-. Así que dime… ¿lo harás? Y más te vale que no me entere de que vas a la policía, o al Alguacil. Yo soy tu única oportunidad para liberarla.

-Pero –tragó-, Sr. Todd. ¿Usted no quiere volver a verla? ¿Volver a abrazarla? ¿No me pide nada a cambio de ayudarme? –el Sr. Todd le dejó y se fue a la ventana, rumiando sus palabras-.

-Lo único que quiero es vengar a mi Lucy –cortó secamente-. Con saber que está a salvo ella me basta. No necesito nada más. Hace 15 años, Anthony, 15 años que no la veo. Ella no sabe quién soy, no la vi crecer. Prefiero que crea que estoy muerto. Es lo más sano para todos.

-Sí… Sr. Todd… -tomó la bolsa que estaba preparada y se fue a la puerta, la abrió y antes de salir y sin darse la vuelta, dijo:- Adiós, Sr. Todd, nos vemos mañana en el puerto… espero.

Y dicho esto, desapareció. El Sr. Todd sabía que lo conseguiría. Sabía, que la Sra. Lovett aún tenía ese corazón maternal, con el que acogía a todo aquel que lo necesitase. Aún se acordaba de los viejos tiempos, cuando acogió a un pequeño gatito, una cría, que estaba a punto de morir. Pasados unos meses, el gatito murió, y ella entró en depresión. La Sra. Lovett era así por naturaleza. Aunque todos pueden cambiar su naturaleza. ¿Acaso Sweeney Todd no lo hizo? ¿Acaso no pasó de ser un dulce barbero a un barbero asesino? Pero… ¿acaso las cosas opuestas no se atraen? ¿Y los extremos? ¿Acaso la Sra. Lovett no se había enamorado de él, siendo él su opuesto en todo? ¿Su extremo? Y esto era lo que el Sr. Todd no podía explicarse. Él era un demonio, según lo llamaba la mendiga de la esquina, un asesino en serie. Si llevase la cuenta de a cuantos habría matado, contaría que unos 50, de momento, pues acababa de empezar. Y, sin embargo, no le satisfacía. Nunca lo había hecho. Pero si Sweeney Todd promete algo, lo cumple. Él prometió vengarse. Él prometió practicar con sus clientes. Y así lo estaba haciendo. Y cuando terminase, podría pararse a pensar en otros problemas, en otras ideas. Tal vez podría exiliarse con la Sra. Lovett y Toby al mar. Era una opción, al fin y al cabo._ ¿Es que todo el mundo piensa que soy de hierro? ¿Es que nadie, acaso, piensa que puede ser todo una coraza? ¿Una coraza trabajada con los años? ¿Es que nadie va a conseguir descubrir al pequeño Benjamin que aún es dueño de mis emociones? _Pensaba. Si tan fuerte era el muro alrededor de su corazón, si tan espeso era el hierro que lo mantenía a flote. Si aún nadie había descubierto que sus muecas tan sólo eran porque le molestaba que le interrumpiesen cuando pensaba, que tan sólo lo hacía para alejar a todo aquél del daño que podría provocarle, entonces, ¿quién podría quererle? La Sra. Lovett estaba enamorada de Benjamin, no de él. Ella creía que él aún era Benjamin, y no lo era. El pequeño Benjamin en el que pensaba, era tan sólo como denominaba a su corazón, a su pequeño niño, gritando por salir. Mucha gente piensa cuando son adultos, que es lo que hubiese hecho su yo pequeño. Sweeney Todd hacía lo que su pequeño Benjamin le dictaba, su corazón, de hierro, enfriado con los años hasta el punto de tener siquiera actividad, aún latía. Despacito, para poder vengarse de quién le quitó su otra mitad, su todo, Lucy. Él le había entregado su corazón casi literalmente, y después se la habían llevado. Y la Sra. Lovett no podía ver que él ya no era el mismo. Que él necesitaba de otro corazón para poder seguir viviendo, de alguien que le entregase el suyo incondicionalmente y que él quisiera aceptarlo, entregando lo poco que quedaba del suyo, metafóricamente hablando, por supuesto.

Y esperaba, que la Sra. Lovett no le hubiese entregado ya el suyo, pues si así era, y él se lo había roto, nada salvaría al pobre Anthony.

* * *

3 días pasaron, y Anthony no aparecía por el puerto. El capitán le dijo que era normal, a veces no volvía en semanas. Él empezaba a preocuparse seriamente, tal vez lo había mandado a un destino incierto, doloroso y lo que es peor, a una muerte segura quitándole a él la seguridad de que su hija saldría sana y salva. Pero al cuarto día, Anthony apareció. Mas contento que unas castañuelas se acercó a él y se puso a trabajar.

-Anthony… Creí que estabas… ¿muerto? –dijo confuso el Sr. Todd-.

-La Sra. Lovett es fantástica –dijo sin rodeos, con una gran sonrisa-. Bueno, las dos, quiero decir. Es una gozada vivir allí, no sé cómo no podía gustarle.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Las Sras. Lovett me pagan el doble al día por ayudarlas en las cocinas o en el patio de lo que me pagarían aquí en dos semanas! Y son muy atentas, enseguida te ayudan.

-Ya, ya, muy bien. ¿Y de lo mío qué hay? –preguntó serio, asqueado de lo lameculos que se había vuelto-.

-Nadie le echa de menos, tan sólo algún cliente, del que Toby se apura a callar antes de que Eleanor lo escuche y lo eche a la calle.

-¿Eleanor? ¿Desde cuándo esa proximidad y confianza? –dijo ceñudo. Que le partiese un rayo si ese chico no se estaba enamorando. Empezó a llover, precediendo a una tormenta-.

-Me obliga a llamarla así –se encogió de hombros-. Por otro lado, no creo que vuelva a venir a trabajar aquí. Ellas no me dejan. Sólo, me han dicho, cuándo el barco parta me dejarán venir de nuevo. He dicho que iba a ver a Johanna.

-Eres un traidor, Anthony –dijo el Sr. Todd con repulsión-.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?

-Te has aliado con el enemigo –dijo mientras se ponía la camisa y se iba a casa, sin terminar el trabajo.

Cuando llegó, cogió todo el dinero que tenía acumulado y buscó en el diario (periódico). Había varias ofertas de venta de pisos y apartamentos, pero lo que él necesitaba era una casa para sí solo. Decidió mirar en la sección de las ventas caras.

-Conduit Street, Brick Lane, Gee's Court, James Street… ¡Está! Bell Yard. Es la más cercana y de mejor precio que hay –pensó en voz alta. Recogió sus cosas y pagó al casero su última noche en el lugar, mientras corría veloz por las oscuras calles de Londres, mientras la tormenta arreciaba y algunos rayos caían-. Me parece que es aquí…

Vio el cartel que había en la ventana de la casa.

**SE VENDE**

**Para contactar llame a la casa de la izquierda.**

Parecía pequeña, los edificios eran estrechos, pero en el anuncio venía que tenía sótano, y eso le bastaba. Llamó a la puerta indicada.

-¿Sí, señor? –preguntó un hombre somnoliento que le recordó a Albert-.

-Venía a ver la casa en venta.

-¿A estas horas?

-Lo siento, me fugué del trabajo para buscar una casa y esta fue la que más se acomodaba a mis necesidades. Si quiere, vuelvo más tarde…

-No… Está bien, me gustan los hombres que madrugan y trabajan por las necesidades de su familia –dijo mientras buscaba las llaves en la cómoda cercana-.

-No… tengo familia. Ellos murieron.

-Oh, vaya hombre, lo siento.

-No pasa nada –dijo melancólico-.

-Bueno, vamos a ver la casa. MARÍAAAAA –gritó-. ¡VOY A ENSEÑAR LA CASA!

-¡Muy bien, cariño! –respondió la amortiguada voz de una mujer-.

-Por aquí…

Entraron en la casa. Cómo el Sr. Todd predijo, era estrecha. Pero sólo desde fuera, por dentro, estaba unida por una puerta a la casa contigua, dando así más espacio a una estancia. Había unas escaleras nada más entrar, que se perdían arriba, donde no había puertas. La puerta del sótano estaba pegada a las escaleras, al fondo del recibidor, que no era grande ni pequeño. A la izquierda, había un pasillo y bastantes habitaciones.

-Antiguamente esta sala –señaló la de la casa contigua-, era una cafetería. Mi mujer y yo solíamos venir aquí. Por ahí se va al sótano. Lo de arriba se solía usar de habitación, pero usted puede usarla para lo que quiera. Y aquí… -dijo entrando en el pasillo-. Está lo demás. En esta puerta hay una habitación amueblada –abrió la primera puerta a la derecha, dejando ver una habitación con colores algo oscuros. Una cama de madera con dosel rojo y colcha a juego de rombos bordados con hilo dorado, un armario alto con flores talladas en él, una cómoda cerca de la cama. Las ventanas estaban situadas detrás de la ventana, que daban a la calle. Una alfombra mullida cubría el suelo y una silla de madera con terciopelo rojo estaba al otro lado de la cama (el izquierdo si miras de frente (es decir, si te pones delante del cabecero))-.

-Es… preciosa –dijo, deslumbrado por la exquisitez de los detalles en el armario-.

-Cierto… venga –salieron y fueron a la puerta de enfrente-. Aquí está el baño –este también estaba amueblado. Mármol blanco adornaba el suelo, haciendo un cuadrado alrededor del mármol negro que cubría casi todo. Las paredes también eran de mármol, solo que blanco con una cenefa negra. Una tina que parecía pegada al suelo estaba al fondo de la habitación, y un tocador estaba en la pared derecha-. Por aquí… la cocina-.

Siguió enseñándole la impresionante casa, cada vez más esplendorosa, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que algún pero tenía.

-Y dígame, señor, ¿cómo es posible que vendan un lugar como este siendo tan hermoso como lo es? ¿Y cómo es posible que el precio sea tan bajo?

-La verdad, es que esta casa no nos inspira confianza ni a mi mujer ni a mí. Sus dueños murieron aquí y nos dieron las llaves. Fueron asesinados en la cafetería. Nadie quiere vivir en una casa embrujada.

-¿Embrujada? –la última vez que había escuchado algo parecido fue de los labios de la Sra. Lovett, cuando él regresó, y era sobre su barbería-. ¡Pamplinas! La última vez que escuché eso, fue de mi barbería, y nunca me pasó nada –en ese momento maldijo su bocaza-.

-¡No puede ser! –exclamó-. ¿Es usted el barbero Sweeney Todd? –preguntó incrédulo. El aludido suspiró-.

-Sí, soy yo.

-¿Es verdad que la Sra. Lovett le echó de su casa?

-Sí…

-Vaya hombre, ¿y qué hizo?

-Yo no hice nada –se defendió-. Su hermana me besó en un mal momento…

-Ya veo, celos –rió bajito-.

-No lo sé, y no me importa. Sólo le pido discreción con el asunto. De momento no me interesa de que ella se entere de que sigo vivo. Tengo en el dinero que necesita y me quedaré con la casa, pero no quiero que nadie sepa que hago aquí o quién soy ¿entendido?

-¡Por supuesto!-contestó contento-. ¡Pero usted no tiene que pagar! ¡Con un afeitado me sirve! Usted afeitó a mi hermano, ¿sabía? Fue con su nieta a su barbería, me dijo que era un barbero exquisito. ¡El mejor que había visto! ¿Se acuerda de él?

-No –como para no acordarse, había sido el único que había escapado a su guadaña.

-Bueno, si me afeita, le dejo la casa gratis.

-No sé si abriré el negocio de nuevo. Y no tengo una silla de barbero.

-Vayamos a mi casa, allí tendrá todo lo que necesita. ¡Y no se preocupe! Mi mujer y yo íbamos a mudarnos en cuanto vendiésemos la casa y a mudarnos a Escocia. En cuanto me afeite y se instale, nos iremos sin decir nada. ¡Prometido! Pero debo advertirle… que sonidos raros embargan a esta casa de vez en cuando, nadie sabe de donde provienen, no creo que…

-No se preocupe, sobreviviré.

-Está bien. ¡Vayamos pues! ¡Hacía días que necesitaba afeitarme!

* * *

Una vez terminó de afeitarle y de aguantar todas las alabanzas, recibió por fin las llaves de la casa y pudo instalarse. Había dos habitaciones en la casa, una a la derecha del baño y la otra enfrente. Se puso en la de la derecha, era algo más oscura, cambiando los colores rojizos por los verduzcos. El antiguo dueño de la casa se fue con su mujer a Escocia y le dieron las llaves de su casa. Si la vendía, podría sacar un gran pellizco con el que terminar de amueblar la casa. Fue entonces, cuando escuchó sonidos procedentes de alguna parte, con matices de eco. Pensando y pensando, se dio cuenta de que el sótano era lo único que no había visto. Bajó despacito, y se encontró en un pasillo de piedra, al mirar a la izquierda un poco más adelante, se veía lo que servía de bodega, actualmente vacía. Vio un par de ratas y descubrió de donde venían los sonidos de "la casa embrujada". Pero el pasillo seguía y al fondo se veía un giro a la derecha. Decidió seguir las galerías, dejando señales en las paredes con la pintura roja que el "amable" y pesado señor le había regalado porque a él le sobraba. _Lameculos _–pensó el Sr. Todd cuando se la dio.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que las galería donde estaba, eran las alcantarillas de Londres, y por consiguiente, las catacumbas de St. Dunstan's._ No podía haber elegido una casa mejor _–pensó orgulloso de su buena suerte. Encontró varios cadáveres en el camino, monjes, supuso, lo que le venía de perlas para esconder las pruebas de sus asesinatos. Supuestamente, y pronto se dio cuenta también, las alcantarillas seguían los patrones de las calles de Londres y algunas se metían bajo los edificios. Decidió averiguar algo y fue trazando el camino que creía correcto, mientras dejaba marcas rojizas en las paredes. Al poco tiempo, una luz naranja inundó los pasadizo y se acercó poco a poco. Cuando giró la última esquina, se quedó petrificado.

* * *

Este capitulo es un poco venganza contra una amiga mia ¬¬ ella sabe lo que hizo xDDD Las calles que nombro son 100 reales sacadas de internet. No se si pertenecen a Londres, ya que no se especificaba mucho, aunque eso busqué. Para desgracia mía, no salían ni Bell Yard ni Fleet Street, así que no estoy muy segura. ;) ¡RR please!! ¡Que me teneis a dos aguas!


	10. Capitulo 10

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

* * *

El Sr. Todd se quedó petrificado, atónito, paralizado, tan shockeado, que de no reaccionar, habría soltado el cubo de pintura y la brocha, armando un gran estruendo y llamando la atención de las dos figuras que se estaban besando junto a la entrada del sótano. Tal y cómo había supuesto, se encontraba en el sótano de los Lovett. El horno, con sus llamas eternas, iluminaba tenuemente la habitación dándole un aspecto tétrico, haciendo resaltar la gran cantidad de sangre que estaba arremolinada en el suelo. Se asomó un poco y vio la fuente de la sangre, un montón de cadáveres.

_Un momento _–pensó-. _Esos cadáveres no deberían estar ahí, yo no…_ -pero un susurro de la pareja interrumpió sus pensamientos-.

-Eleanor… -susurró la voz masculina. Voz que le era muy familiar.

Y entonces vio quienes eran, ¿cómo no había prestado atención? Tal vez pensó que sería Shirley con algún amante… Pero no, _aquella _Sra. Lovett era Eleanor Lovett, besándose con el que un día hiciera un trato para poder volver él a la casa. Vio como Anthony metía la mano entre los cordones del corsé de ella por la parte de atrás y supo que no iba a poder seguir mirando aquello. Y entonces sí, el bote de pintura se calló y armó un gran estruendo. La pareja se dio la vuelta y…

* * *

Ya en su casa, se pegaba de botes contra todo. ¿Y qué le importaba si la Sra. Lovett se besaba con Anthony? ¿O si se besaba con todo Londres (menos él, el Juez y el Bedel)? ¡Nada! ¡No, claro que no! Era tan sólo el hecho de que Anthony lo hiciera. Anthony había prometido estar enamorado perdidamente de Johanna, de sacarla de su prisión de piedra, mármol y lujos, donde estaba deprimida, para llevársela lejos y empezar una vida familiar o lo que ella quisiese.

_Pero ahora el muy marica está con la que supuestamente iba a estar YO después de vengarme _–no estaba admitiendo estar enamorado, que conste en apta-.

-¡Maldito (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado)! ¿¡Para qué le contaría yo nada!? –tiró una cacerola de metal al suelo, afortunadamente, vacía-.

Llamaron a la puerta. Él trató de calmarse y fue a abrir. Una señora mayor, con arrugas en la cara, le miró preocupado.

-Sé que no nos han presentado debidamente, señor…

-Todd, Sweeney Todd –respondió secamente y con el ceño arrugado-. ¿Qué es lo qué desea?

-Me preguntaba si está usted bien. Esta casa está… -hizo la señal de la cruz-. Embrujada y había tanto estruendo…

-Primero: El estruendo lo he causado yo, si no es molestia, porque ando de mal humor debido a unas recientes averiguaciones sobre un supuesto amigo mío. Segundo: Esta casa no está encantada, ni embrujaba ni maldita ni nada que se le parezca. Las ratas del sótano hacen ruido y el eco sube hasta aquí. Y ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que seguir con mi enfado –y le cerró la puerta en las narices. Casi, y le da de lleno con ella-.

* * *

"_-¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Anthony-._

_-Oh, tranquilo, amor _(al Sr. Todd le hirvió la sangre de ira al escuchar la palabra _amor _ya que legítimamente era suya)_. Son ratas, habrán tirado alguna piedra…"_

Subió a la que futuramente sería su barbería y con un cojín en la mano le dio un puñetazo contra la pared.

* * *

Después de desahogarse correcta y debidamente, decidió que no tenía caso seguir dándole vueltas. Anthony "El Marinero Marica" pasaba a su lista negra de venganzas, con el segundo puesto en la lista, ya que, de todas formas, el Alguacil solo recibía ordenes de su amo, ¡Aunque de todas maneras culpable!

Se vendó las manos, en un par de ocasiones había manchado la pared de sangre en consecuencia con el impacto de sus nudillos contra la lisa superficie pintada de color pastel, y cogió dinero. Después se puso el abrigo y salió a la calle. Necesitaría herramientas para hacer lo que quería hacer. Después de conseguir todo lo que necesitaba, solo le faltaba una cosa. Una silla o sillón para hacer la silla especial de barbero. Pensó que lo haría más adelante.

Cogió el serrucho, el lápiz y todas las herramientas necesarias y empezó a quitar el suelo.

* * *

Llegó la tarde y no había comida en la casa, pero afortunadamente había terminado la nueva trampilla de la barbería, lista para usarla. Sin embargo, tenía que probarla. Y no había nadie que pudiese ayudarle. Pensó un poco. Anthony y Toby quedaban descartados. Una Sra. Lovett ni de coña… ¡La de las arrugas! Tal vez si se disculpaba debidamente…

Llamó a la puerta tímidamente. La señora de las arruga salió. Pareció contenta de verle.

-¡Sr. Todd! -exclamó gratamente-. ¿Ya se le ha pasado su enfado?

-Siento mucho lo de esta mañana –bajó la cabeza, haciéndose el arrepentido-. Estaba de mal humor. Cuando me dan esos ataques de biporalidad no puedo controlarme. Le pido disculpas. No debía tratarla de esa manera. Solía haber alguien que me tranquilizaba pero…

-No pasa nada, querido. ¿Necesitaba algo? –sonrió amablemente-.

-Necesitaba un favor suyo, si no le importa, Sra….

-Russbell. Me llamo Rosemarie Rusbell. Pero vamos, querido, cuénteme que es eso que tanto te angustiaba…

-En realidad me urge…

-Tonterías, vamos a su casa.

La Sra. Rusbell era muy amable, y, extrañamente, eso a Todd no le molestaba un ápice. Se sentaron en la sala y él sirvió un poco de té que tenía. Procedió a contarle maquilladamente toda su historia, pero sin nombres, ni matanzas.

-Oh… vaya… Que historia tan… -se sonó los mocos-. Triste.

-Sí… ¿Ahora puede…?

-Me recuerda a la historia de aquél barbero… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Barker! –el Sr. Todd se quedó estático-. Pobre, cuando lo deportaron su mujer se volvió loca. Debió intentar suicidarse con arsénico, eso dijeron. Después de aquello, no volvió a ser la misma. Pero yo sé que Barker no había hecho nada. Yo misma lo conocía de primera…

-¿No volvió a ser la misma? –interrumpió su monologo-. ¿A qué se refiere?

-Bueno, la pobre, se volvió loca, perdió la memoria. Aún vaga por las calles pidiendo limosna. Me parece que hace poco la vieron por la calle Fleet, cantando algo de… ¿Ciudad en Llamas? La llaman la mendiga cantora. Pobre, se le fue la chaveta. Era muy maja, muy hermosa. Johanna también lo era, oh sí… la pequeña Johanna. Me acuerdo cuando la cuidaba en… -en ese momento Todd desconectó de la conversación. ¿Cuidar de Johanna? ¿Mendiga Cantora? ¿¡La Mendiga que Lovett echaba todas las noches!? _¡TRAIDORA! _Gritó en su mente y arremetió contra la pared.

-¡Pare! –pidió Russbell-.

-Lo… siento… usted me ha rebelado una información muy importante, Rosi.

-¿Rosi? Solo había una persona que… ¡Sr. Barker! –_mierda _–maldijo por dentro Todd-.

-No, no Barker. Todd, ahora.

-Está bien, Sr. Todd. ¿Pero que hicieron con usted allá en Australia? Está tan cambiado… -resignado, le contó toda la historia, otra vez, sin nombrar nombres, pero si incluyendo la traición del marinero-.

-Ahora entiendo su enfado… Bueno, ¿en qué tenía que ayudarle? –Todd suspiró. ¡A buenas horas! ¡Ya casi era de noche!

La llevó al sótano y le dijo que esperase a que un libro cayese del techo. Subió a la barbería y puso el libro en la trampilla. Cruzando los dedos se dirigió al tocador que tenía detrás y metió la mano detrás del espejo, presionando una palanca detrás del espejo. Los mecanismos se accionaron y el libro desapareció. Escuchó pasos.

-La trampilla va de maravilla, Sr. Todd –le dio el libro-. Si necesita algo, cualquier cosa, estoy en la casa de al lado. Buenas noches –y desapareció.

_Mírala, que cotorra es cuando quiere y que callada cuando le da la gana._

* * *

Llegó el día siguiente, y no sabía si ir a trabajar o quedarse el día en casa. Fue a la cocina y abrió el armarito. Nada. Vacío. Solo telarañas. Decidió que tendría que ir.

Se vistió y se fue. Cuando llegó al puerto, no podía pensar en nada más que traiciones. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de mentirle de aquella forma? Ahora _Eleanor Lovett _figuraba en el segundo puesto, mientras el marica estaba en el tercero.

Se puso a cargar cajas. No había reconocido a la Sra. Russbell. Era una amable mujer, siempre cuidaba de Johanna cuando ellos no podían. Muy buena, sin duda. Al parecer, su marido se la pegaba con otra, su madre estaba liado con su hermano y su padre era homosexual. ¡Vaya familia! Además, su hijo, era travesti…

Y tampoco podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que vio en el sótano. ¿Qué hacían allí aquellos cadáveres? Una pregunta sin resolver.

-Oye, Clarkson, ¿no tendrás un sillón de sobra? –preguntó a un compañero-.

-Casualmente sí. ¿Lo quieres?

-Lo necesito.

-5 libras.

-¡Es muy caro! –se quejó. _Lo prefiero gratis :D _-.

-La vida es cara –y no habló más.

* * *

Cuando cobró aquella semana, le compró el sillón y lo enganchó al suelo. Otra vez a pasarse la noche en vela mientras lo desmontaba y montaba de nuevo…

Un mes después, la barbería y la casa estaban listas. Ahora, solo tenía que abrir de nuevo. Y se le ocurrió una idea brillante. Pero primero tenía que arreglar otro asuntito…

Bajó al sótano de nuevo, por 5º vez aquel mes, y volvió a recorrer el camino de las manchas rojas. Se quedó observando. Poco a poco, iba anotando los caminos que tomaba para llegar antes, y los ponía en un mapa improvisado que estaba haciendo por su cuenta. Después, comprobaba los horarios en los que el horno estaba libre de presencias inoportunas. Pasó la tarde allí y al fin encontró el hueco libre que necesitaba. Contento, volvió a su casa y salió a buscar un muchacho.

-¡Eh! ¡Niño! –llamó-.

-¿Sí, señor? –preguntó el muchacho, de unos 11 años-.

-¿Quieres ganarte 2 libras?

-¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Claro que sí!

-Pues mañana tráete un par de amigos contigo al nº 13 de Bell Yard para hacer un trabajito. Temprano por la mañana ¿eh? No tardareis mucho.

-¡Sí, señor! –y echó a correr-.

Al día siguiente, unas pequeñas manos llamaron a su puerta. Dejó la taza de café en el plato y salió a abrir. Quedándose perplejo por un momento. El niño, había traído a dos amigo, y uno de ellos, era Toby.

-Buenos días… chicos –saludó, reponiéndose-. Buenos días, Toby –se metió y cogió las fotocopias-. Como dije solo será un momento –empezó a contar hojas-. Necesito que las peguéis por todo Londres. ¿Entendido? –dio un par al primero. Ellos asintieron. Los nervios de Toby eran palpables-. Dime, Toby –dijo casualmente-. ¿Qué tal sigue tu madre? –preguntó resuelto, pero interesado. Dejando ver que le importaba pero que no le era transcendental-.

-Mejor, mucho mejor, desde que usted se fue –le desafió con la mirada-.

-Me alegro –sonrió educadamente, mientras seguía contando-.

-¿Sabe que Anthony y ella son pareja, ahora? –no pudo contenerse-.

-¿Eso te han dicho? Sí, lo sabía desde hace varios días -dio las últimas fotocopias-. ¿Puedes decirle algo a tu madre de mi parte?

-Usted dirá –dijo molesto-.

-Dile que Barker sabe la verdad, y que… necesito que me traiga el diario de ella. ¿Entendido?

-¿Qué quiere decir? ¡Ella no va a traerle nada!

-Oh, sí que lo hará… si no quiere sufrir las consecuencias.

-¿Es una amenaza, señor?

-No, por supuesto que no –sonrió amablemente-. Tendréis 3 libras cada uno si las repartís bien. Toby, tu puedes guardar alguno y quedártelo. Seguro que encuentras a alguien que quiere saber sobre el tema.


	11. Capitulo 11

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

* * *

Pasó medio día y allí estaban los niños de nuevo, preguntando por su dinero. Abrió la puerta y no se sorprendió de ver a Toby. Le dio el dinero y ellos echaron a correr muy contentos con sus propinas. Pero había alguien más allí, y él lo sabía.

-Más le vale salir del lugar donde esté escondida, Sra. Lovett, no me haga salir a buscarla –en cuanto terminó de hablar, esta salió de un callejón cercano y apareció delante de él, con una mirada de temor-. Pase –y se apartó para dejarla pasar-.

Miró la casa curiosa, pero tenía miedo, y él lo sabía. Vio un su mano el pañuelo rojo y ató cabos. Sabía que pasaría, y sabía que ellas no sabían que él lo sabía.

-Vayamos a la sala –le indicó el camino. Una vez se sentaron, él decidió acabar con la farsa, aunque ella lo mirase con miedo y temor, él sabía la verdad-. ¿Va a dejar de fingir de una vez o tengo que obligarla?

-N-no sé de qué me habla…

-Usted no es la Sra. Lovett a la que yo me refería, y ambas lo saben. Usted es Shirley, no Eleanor. Deje de fingir –sonrió triunfante al haberla descubierto tan fácilmente.

-¿C-cómo lo ha descubierto? –preguntó incrédula-.

-Sencillo. Ella no llevaba el pañuelo la última vez que la vi. La única forma de que usted lo llevará sería que lo hubiesen planeado, cosa que esperaba. Y, como supongo, y seguramente supongo acertadamente, no ha traído lo que le pedí –ella asintió-. Bien, ahora…

-¿Qué va a hacer conmigo? –ahora estaba asustada de verdad-.

-Nada –se levantó y cogió un poco de ginebra-.

-¿Nada?

-Nada.

-Y entonces… ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?

-Se quedará aquí toda la noche, y cuando regrese a su casa, le dirá a su hermana lo bien que lo hemos pasado en mi mullida cama –sonrió satisfecho, sabía cuánto le iba a doler a su _querida _ Sra. Lovett lo que dijera su hermana-.

-Pero… ¿Va a pasar algo? –su tono de voz cambió radicalmente, de miedo a sensual, y él sabía lo que buscaba-.

-No. Le mostraré su habitación –la llevó a la habitación roja, donde estaba ya todo preparado-. Se quedará aquí hasta mañana a las 6 de la mañana. Le traeré la cena a las 8. Que descanse –y antes de que se hubiese dado cuenta, ya la había vuelto a encerrar. Esto irritó mucho a la mujer, pues ya era la tercera vez que la encerraba-.

Sabía que eso enfadaría mucho a Eleanor, y sabía que nunca se lo perdonaría, pero ella le había traicionado con el marinero-marica. ¡Y no le había importado nada hacerlo! Es más, parecía que disfrutaba haciéndolo. Aquello solo le enfureció más.

Se escuchó la campana de la planta baja sonar. Bajó a ver quién era.

-¿Sr. Todd? –llamó una voz-.

-¿Sí? –cuando llegó abajo vio a un señor no mayor que él-. ¿Desea afeitarse? Pase por aquí –lo llevó a la barbería y lo instaló-.

No había matado al hombre porque necesitaba referencias para que la gente acudiese, pero la segunda vez que fuese acabaría en empanadas, y eso era un hecho.

Mientras, Shirley seguía golpeando la puerta de su habitación, quejándose.

-¡Cállese ya si no quiere que afile mis navajas en su garganta! –gritó Sweeney al acercarse a la puerta con una bandeja de comida. Ella se calló al instante-. Ahora voy a abrir la puerta, si intenta escapar, sufrirá las consecuencias.

Entró despacio, ella estaba en el otro lado de la habitación, mirándole ceñuda.

-¿Quién dice que no le diré a mi hermana que usted y yo no nos hemos acostado? ¿Quién dice que no le diga lo que usted me ha dicho?

-Bueno, usted dirá lo que le he dicho que diga, si es que no quiere que diga a las autoridades la cantidad de fiambres humanos que hay en vuestro sótano –ella palideció-.

-¿Cómo sabe eso?

-Me lo dijo un pajarito. Ahora tiene dos opciones; o cenar conmigo en el comedor como una persona adulta y contarme lo que ha estado ocurriendo en su casa, o quedarse aquí encerrada.

-Me parece… que comeré con usted en el comedor… -decidió, viendo la escasa comida que había en la bandeja.

-Sígame, pues.

Fueron al alfombrado comedor-sala, cálido y con el fuego encendido.

-Tu casa es… muy acogedora –dijo Shirley-.

-¿Qué le dije sobre hablarme de tú? –gritó desde la cocina-.

-Lo siento –él volvió con dos platos llenos de comida, lo que le había mostrado en la bandeja era un farol-.

-Bien, cuénteme que es lo que está pasando en su casa…

* * *

Siento lo corto del capitulo, pero no ando muy inspirada ... jejeje


	12. Capitulo 12

* * *

**Capitulo 12

* * *

**

Cenaron tranquilamente. El Sr. Todd se enteró del porqué de los cuerpos y vio, que la verdad, era muy ingenioso. Shirley se ligaba algún cliente, lo bajaba al sótano para… bueno, y después lo mataba, fácil, rápido, y sin testigos. Anthony ayudaba a Eleanor a desmembrar los cuerpos mientras ella y el niño trabajaban arriba. Bastante bien planeado, debió admitir.

-Bueno, Sra. Lovett. La acompañaré a su habitación –la agarró por los hombros y la condujo-.

-Pero… ¿no podríamos hablar un rato…?

-Es mejor que no –aseguró, metiéndola en la habitación-.

-Pero, Sr. Todd, por favor, sea razonable… -se acercó-.

-¿Qué? No pretenda nada conmigo, Sra. Lovett, sigo _muy _enamorado de mi mujer. Si está pensando por un momento siquiera… -el beso de la mujer le calló momentáneamente. Pero no se quedó corto y pasó su mano alrededor de la cintura de ella, aprisionándola contra su cuerpo. Y la verdad, es que estaba tan necesitado de amor, de alguien que le comprendiera, de no sentirse solo por una vez en su vida, que correspondió al beso-.

-¿Lo ve? –dijo ella, una vez no pudieron dejar de fingir que no necesitaban aire-. No ha estado tan mal…

-Calle…se –y siguió besándola, sorprendiéndola por un momento-.

Poco a poco, fueron introduciéndose en la habitación de ella de nuevo, mientras él empezaba a desatar el corsé de ella y ella cerraba de una patada la puerta.

* * *

Los rayos del sol iluminaron su cara, somnolienta. A pesar de haber pasado una noche fantástica, como no la había tenido en años -admitamos que ella era una… profesional en esos temas-, se sentía tremendamente culpable. Había traicionado a sus principios. Dio una vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda en vano a los rayos de luz.

-Cariño –dijo la voz de ella-. ¿Estás bien? –le puso la mano en el hombro. Él la apartó de una sacudida-.

-Lárgate –siseó. Ella le miró algo decepcionada y recogió su ropa, se vistió y se fue-.

_Qué he hecho… _-no paraba de preguntarse. Decidió verlo por la parte negativa, usaría su error para aumentar el odio hacia sus enemigos-.

Se levantó y se vistió también. Ella se había ido hacía media hora ya, y él no tenía clientes. Se sentó aburrido en la sala. Ahora que tenía una casa, que podía estar donde quisiera, no le bastaba. Lo de esa noche le había hecho pensar.

_-¿Por qué lo he hecho?_

_-Lo necesitaba_

_-¿En quien pensaba? ¿En Lovett?_

_-Puede. O tal vez en la autora del fic…_

_-¿En cuál de las dos?_

_-Eso no lo sé… Pero… ¡debería ser en Lucy!_

_-¿Pero en cuál de las dos hubiese sido en caso de?_

_-Eleanor… tal vez… son tan parecidas… las tres… _-esta conversación se desarrollaba en su mente mientras en la puerta tocaba un cliente bastante enfadado-.

-¿¡Sr. Todd!?

-¿Eh? ¡Sí, sí! ¡Ya voy! –gritó, abalanzándose a la puerta-.

Y se encontró, de cara, con Anthony Hope, Eleanor Lovett y Tobías Ragg. Eleanor entró casi atropelladamente.

-¿¡Donde está ella!? ¿¡Qué le has hecho, sucio bastar…!? –no acabó su maldición, Todd la había cogido por la cintura de espaldas a él y tenía una de sus relucientes y nuevas navajas en su cuello-.

-¿Acaso te he invitado a entrar…-susurró tenebrosamente- corazón? (Corazón es un equivalente a "Pet")

-Sr. Todd… -dijo Anthony-. Baje eso.

-Cerrad la puerta –ordenó, y así se hizo. Acto seguido la soltó-. Para vuestra información, Shirley hace media hora que se fue –se permitió llamarla Shirley, aunque jamás lo haría-. ¿Es que pensasteis que no me daría cuenta? En realidad, ya lo tenía planeado. Y como supongo, y supondré bien, no han traído el diario.

-No –negó Eleanor, aún horrorizada por la marca que había descubierto en el cuello de Todd-.

-Bien. Ahora, largo. No quiero volver a veros. Ah, y Sra. Lovett, ya hablaremos usted y yo, _a solas _sobre cierta mendiga, ¿le parece? –ella no dijo nada-. Ya sabéis donde está la puerta –se dio la vuelta hacia la sala pero un "_crack" _le hizo detenerse.

Al darse la vuelta, se encontró con que Anthony le apuntaba con una pistola.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme, muchacho? ¿Matarme? ¿Al único que te puede ayudar con Johanna? –le retó-. Eso es precisamente lo que quiero. ¡Adelante! –le animó-. Puedo darte al menos… 5 razones por las que quiero morir, y otras tantas por las que debería morir. ¿Qué más da antes que luego?

Alguien llamó a la puerta, y por la forma de llamar Todd supo que se trataba de Rosemery.

-¿Puedo, Anthony? –le preguntó calmadamente-. Te sugiero que me dejes, ella es bastante impaciente –remarcó la palabra ella-.

-¿Ella? –preguntó la Sra. Lovett, que fue ignorada pero no pasada desapercibida-.

-No –negó Anthony-.

-Sr. Todd está usted… -entró Rosemery, a la que afortunadamente le había dado una llave de emergencias-. ¡Muchacho! ¡Baja ese arma! ¡Por todos los cielos, bájala! –exclamó, cerrando la puerta-.

-Tranquila, _Rosi _–observó satisfecho la reacción de la Sra. Lovett ante el nombre-. Eleanor y _Anthony _ya se iban.

-¿Anthony? ¿Es este…? –preguntó-.

-Exacto, y su acompañante, Eleanor Lovett.

-¡Lovett! –exclamó-. ¡Tú! ¡Jovencita! –la llamó-. ¡Mueve el culo hasta aquí! –ella se acercó algo temerosa, ante la mirada de triunfo de Todd y las de consternación de su hijo y su pareja-. ¿Cómo has sido capaz de hacer algo así? ¡Mira que liarte con… _esto_! ¡Siempre has sido una viva-la-virgen pero eso no quiere decir…!

-Rosemery, mi vida privada es solo mía –la interrumpió-. Creo que nos vamos –miró a Todd temerosa-. Adiós. Vamos, chicos –y se fueron todos-.

En cuanto Todd cerró la puerta estalló.

-¡Mira que apuntarme con un revolver! –gritó-.

-Tranquilo, querido…

-¡Y se atreve a amenazarme! –empezó a dar vueltas como un tigre enjaulado-. ¿Has visto? ¿¡Has visto!? ¡Y encima me oculta que está embarazada! ¡Por los cielos de…!

-¿¡Embarazada!? –gritó Rosi-.

-Aja, se le notaba un montón –es que él había tenido tiempo de leer en la cárcel-. ¡Y no solo eso! ¡La muy… bastarda no ha traído mi diario!

Dio un golpe seco contra la pared.

-Oh… pero me vengaré. Claro que sí –dijo tenebrosamente-. Y nadie, NADIE, saldrá libre de culpa.

-¡Válgame el cielo, Sr. Todd! ¡Usted no es así! ¡Nunca ha sido así!

-Yo ya no soy el mismo, Rosi. Tal vez debería acordarse de ello. Y ahora, váyase, tengo cosas que hacer –y subió a su barbería-.

* * *

Durante aquél día, entraron bastantes clientes, y alguno murió. Bueno, alguno no, casi todos.

La noche llegó rápidamente y ya tenía acumulados el doble de libras que en una semana de trabajo en el Astillero.

* * *

Una vez fue noche profunda, con la luna en su cenit, bajó al sótano y arrastró uno a uno los cadáveres al sótano de la Sra. Lovett, los echó al montón y decidió irse, cuando escuchó sollozos en la parte superior. Su curiosidad siempre había superado a su odio y a su venganza, y subió a ver qué pasaba. La casa estaba silenciosa, todos estaban durmiendo, sin embargo, en la silenciosa sala se podían escuchar aún los gemidos de dolor ahogados de una mujer. Siguió sus instintos, y se encontró, para su sorpresa, en la habitación de la Sra. Lovett.

Abrió la puerta, pero ella no estaba allí. Se escondió entre las penumbras y esperó. La Sra. Lovett entró en la habitación desde su baño contiguo. Portaba una bata esmeralda, unos grandes lagrimones en las mejillas y sangre.

Se sentó en la cama. El maquillaje se hallaba corrido por su cara. Los moratones deformaban algo su cara. Se veía espantosa, pero el Sr. Todd no entendía.

Ella se sentó en la cama, aún sollozando, y se tapó la cara con las manos.

El Sr. Todd se apiadó de ella, aunque muy a su pesar, y decidió investigar el porqué de su tristeza. Se acercó lentamente y se sentó en la cama. Ella, al notar peso, volteó su cara y le miró a los ojos.

Al Sr. Todd le sorprendió que no se asustara, lo cual era insólito, porque él no debería estar allí.

-Hola… -sonrió melancólicamente ella-.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó inocentemente-.

-Hoy no he tenido un buen día –dijo. Él miró sus desagradables heridas y las palpo con una mano-.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó-.

-Me peleé con mi hermana por… -suspiró-. Usted.

-Oh… -ella le abrazó-.

-Dios, Sr. Todd… esto es tan… duro –empezó a sollozar-.

-No llore… -pidió-. Sra. Lovett…

-¿Sí? –respondió cuando ya estuvo más tranquila-.

-¿Por qué no se ha asustado de que esté aquí? –ella se apartó de él-.

-No tengo porqué asustarme de un sueño… Sr. Todd. Aunque, debo admitir, que este es uno de los más reales que he tenido…

_Así que ella piensa que soy un sueño._

-Oh, perdóneme. Ojalá pudiese perdonar lo de Anthony, tan solo es un capricho… -admitió-.

-¿Puede hacerme un favor?

-Lo que sea, querido –sonrió gratamente, borrándose las lágrimas-.

-Traiga… el diario de Lucy –ella lo miró extrañada-. Me gustaría… ¿verlo? –decidió añadir la guinda al pastel-. Por favor…

-Por supuesto –y se levantó, yéndose por la puerta-.

Y es que ella creía que él era un sueño porque estaba siendo amable, y decir por favor solo lo hacía más creíble.

Bajó minutos después, con el libro en la mano.

-Tomé –él lo cogió y se lo puso en el regazo-.

-He de irme –y fue a levantarse, pero ella lo agarró del brazo-.

-No, por favor. Siempre haces lo mismo antes de que pueda darte un beso… -se quejó-.

-¿Un beso? –la miró confuso-.

-Sí. Este sueño es… tan real ­–él se sentó-. Huele tan a usted… es tan parecido a usted… el dolor es igual que en la realidad y… -ya estaba escasos milímetros de su boca-. Se siente tan … -le besó, y él correspondió. Por un momento, cuando se separaron, ella se quedó estática-. Tan… -abrió los ojos como platos-. Real.


	13. Capitulo 13

**

* * *

Capitulo 13

* * *

  
**

Se quedaron un momento mirándose a los ojos, sentados en la cama. Ella no se lo creía. Él quería escapar. Los ojos de ella se agrandaron por momentos, dilatándose ante la golpeadora y dura verdad. Él estaba allí. Él _estaba _allí, con ella. Cerró los ojos un momento, cogió aire, y los abrió lentamente, él _seguía _allí, mirándola expectante. Se tapó la boca con las manos. Aquello era un error, un _gravísimo _y _horrible _error. Supuestamente, ella amaba a Anthony. Ella lo _quería_. Pero allí estaba ella, besando al barbero que se había acostado con su hermana. Al barbero al que había amado con locura, y sin embargo, este no había dudado dos momentos en ir a los servicios de la zo… de Shirley.

Escucharon pasos procedentes del pasillo, y ambos miraron a la puerta. Gracias a Dios, uno de los dos pudo reaccionar.

-Rápido –dijo la Sra. Lovett, levantándose y cogiéndolo del brazo-. Escóndase detrás del armario.

-¿Eso no es muy típico, Sra. Lovett? –se burló él de ella-. ¿Esconder al amante en el armario?

-Bastardo –murmuró ella, mientras le ayudaba a esconderse del todo-.

-Lo he oído –contestó él en el mismo tono. Ella hizo un aspaviento-.

La puerta se abrió estridentemente, y como no, Anthony, el cual acostumbraba a entrar así en los sitios, hizo presencia. La Sra. Lovett se retorció las manos, presa del nerviosismo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Anthony, acercándose y abrazándola tiernamente-. Te he oído llorar, y entrar en mi habitación.

-No es nada –aseguró ella. Pensando que a buenas horas bajaba a consolarla, cuando otro hombre ya se había ocupado de hacerlo, seguidamente, pensó que eso sonaba muy, _muy _mal-.

Él no dijo nada más, y la besó apasionadamente. Ella siempre había sido una mujer muy apasionada, y muy romántica. Siempre se había dejado llevar por las sensaciones del momento, así que se dejó llevar. Minutos después, separándose, se dio cuenta de que tenían espectadores en la habitación y que no era conveniente dar una escena de tal calibre.

-Será mejor que te vayas, Anthony –dijo, tapándose un poco con la bata-.

-Claro… -susurró él, decepcionado-.

Marchó por la puerta, igual que había venido. Ella se dio la vuelta, esperando ver al causante de su locura y sus pensamientos, pero en el lugar donde debía de haber estado, tan solo se hallaba el aire, el vacío y el espacio que su cuerpo debía haber ocupado. Había vuelto a desvanecerse, como en sus sueños.

Se tumbó en su cama, pensando si tal vez había sido otro sueño más. Pero ella lo había sentido, lo había notado. Había tocado sus labios, había _sentido _el calor de su piel, a pesar de que siempre pensó que estaría helada. Pero él había estado allí, si ponía la mano donde momentos antes había estado sentado, aún podía notarse el calor.

Se quitó la bata y se metió en la cama, sonriendo tontamente, aunque cuando se dio cuenta, la quitó rápidamente y sacudió la cabeza. Aquello no podía traer nada bueno.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la voz de Toby la despertó.

-¡Señora, señora! –dijo-.

-¿Sí, amor? –preguntó somnolienta-.

-¡Anthony ha traído churros! ¿Verdad que puedo comer? ¿Verdad que sí? –preguntó ilusionado-.

-Sí, porque no –contestó, frotándose los ojos-.

-Es que ni la tía ni él me han dejado –refunfuñó-.

-Oh –dijo, sin más-.

_¿Y quiénes son ellos para decir lo que sí puede o no mi hijo comer? _–pensó malhumorada, siempre, desde por la mañana, tenía esos problemas-.

-Vamos a ver –se levantó. Toby salió para dejarla vestir-.

Cuando salió y llegó a la cocina, Anthony y Shirley estaban en una animada charla, de la cual ella no quería saber ni oír nada. _Puerca _pensó para Shirley.

-A ver, ¿Qué es eso de que _mi _hijo no puede comer? –preguntó, con las manos en las caderas-.

-Hombre, no es bueno para sus dientes –dijo Anthony-. Y mira como se está poniendo, si sigue así, pronto no podrá subir las escaleras –Eleanor frunció el ceño-. Además, no creo que sea bueno beber tanto, como él hace.

Aquello fue como una puñalada para ella.

-Mira, cosaco, mi hijo comerá tanto como quiera y cuanto él quiera, cuando quiera. Es más, si bebe es porque YO le dejo. ¿Desde cuándo eres tú su padre? –le dijo despectivamente-.

-Hombre, tu y yo… -empezó, y ella sabía por dónde iba-.

-¿Y te crees acaso que significas algo para mí/ella? –preguntaron al unísono las hermanas, con tono sarcástico. Él las miró confuso-.

-Anda, hijo, come lo que quieras –le acarició el pelo a Tobías y le dio un beso en la sien-.

Toby corrió a comer chocolate caliente con churros, mientras Anthony la miraba enfadado y Shirley hablaba animadamente con Toby.

Eleanor tenía que admitir que Shirley era buena tía, y quería muchísimos a Toby, tanto como ella, pero no más. Siempre había sido amable con él, era como… la abuela que mima mucho al nieto. Y Toby estaba encantado con ella. En una ocasión, trajo tantos dulces, que Toby estuvo una semana entera con dolor de tripas. De hecho, si Toby tenía tanta ropa, era gracias a ella.

Se sentó junto a Toby, mientras se servía chocolate y cogía un par de churros.

-Oye, Eleanor –la llamó Shirley-. ¿Tú qué opinas? –ya era normal aquello. Se peleaban por Todd, pero en lo demás tan amigas, era extraño, pero era mejor que nada-.

-¿Um? ¿Acerca de qué? –pidió-.

-Queríamos hacer unas nuevas empanadas. Ya que a Toby le ha salido tan bien el chocolate –le acarició el pelo cariñosamente-, pensábamos hacer unos en plan "¡Compre uno y llévese dos para el postre de la cena! ¡Se hacen pedidos para llevar!" o algo para el estilo.

-¡Es buena idea! Me parece genial –dijo sinceramente. Anthony se levantó refunfuñando y se fue por la puerta-. ¿Cuándo queréis empezar? –decidió ignorar a Anthony-.

-No sé, tendremos que comprar cosas para el chocolate, ¿no? –preguntó Toby, ilusionado-.

-Por supuesto, hijo –dijeron ambas a la vez, lo que provocó la risa de todos los presentes-.

-Bien, entonces, esta tarde vamos, después de cerrar la hora de la comida –decidió Eleanor-. Voy abajo a… ya sabéis qué, recoged la mesa, anda –se limpió la boca y se fue-.

A punto estuvo de no tragarse la palabra _vagos, _pues eso era lo que eran.

* * *

Llegaron de comprar los ingredientes, y empezaron a escribir la receta. Acabaron llenos de harina, chocolate y azúcar, pero por fin dieron con la receta idónea.

Pronto llegó la hora de la cena, e iban a dar a conocer el nuevo postre. Toby empezó su cancioncita de siempre, con la letra un poco cambiada. Los clientes las alababan y pronto se quedaron sin chocolate. _"Es una pena que el chocolate no se pueda extraer de los clientes" _pensó Eleanor. Pero justo entonces, vio a un señor muy extraño, sentado en una mesa apartada, totalmente solo. Seguramente a los clientes también les daba mucho rollo. Llevaba un sombrero negro, de ala ancha, que le tapaba los ojos, dejando solo su boca al descubierto. El extraño hizo un movimiento, y quedó clara su identidad.

Muy enfadada, la panadera se acercó a su posición y se sentó enfrente de él.

-¡Sr. Todd! ¿Qué está usted haciendo aquí? –gritó-susurró-. No debería haber venido, sobre todo después de…

-Tenía hambre –se encogió de hombros-. No tenía comida en casa y tenía ganas de cenar. He venido a un "restaurante" –lo marcó con los dedos-, a comer, independientemente de si es usted la propietaria o no. Ahora, ¿me deja cenar tranquilo? Tengo ganas de saber a que saben estas empanadas –cogió la que tenía delante-. ¿Por favor? –se burló-.

Ella resopló y se levantó. ¡Ese hombre no era un enigma, era un im…! Bueno, sí, sí que lo era. Era un total enigma, ¡un misterio para ella! Decidió ver y comprobar por ella misma hasta _que _punto llegaba su relación con Shirley.

-Hermana –la llamó-. ¿Ves ese de ahí? –preguntó, señalando al hombre de la esquina-.

-Sí.

-Lo quiero para empanadas –susurró, ella asintió, contenta-.

-No se hará de rogar –guiñó un ojo y fue al ataque-.

Mientras Eleanor servía e ignoraba los comentarios de sus siempre tan fieles clientes, observó con atención como el "extraño hombre" y su hermana se levantaban, ambos con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

La cantidad de improperios y palabras mal sonantes, seguidas de insultos hacia la pareja quedaron ahogadas en su mente por los gritos animados de la clientela.

Cuando estaban a punto de cerrar, es decir, 10 minutos después, vio salir a su hermana completamente airosa. Sus ojos no daban crédito, ¿de verdad había conseguido matarlo?

* * *

Tengo un GRAVE problema. Me explico; ha llegado una etapa en mi vida, en la cual todo es mas dificil. Es raro que una epoca asi se de en la mente de una autora/escritora de fics, pero lo cierto es, que tengo sobrecarga de ideas, es decir, tengo 50.000 ideas para fics, pero ninguno para continuar de los mios. Tengo de Humor, de miedo, de tragedia, romaticos... a punta pala. Asi que por cada dos RRS que me dejeis, ¡doi una idea si me la piden! ¡Estoy de rebajas!


	14. Capitulo 14

Bueno, he estado notando las ausencias de alerts en mi bandeja de entrada y... como que me he arrepentido de subir este capitulo el Miercoles que viene ^^

Este fic lo publicare los Miercoles, El de Cruceros de Tradicion los Lunes y los Viernes estare publicando RCR.

Asi que espero que disfruteis, ^^

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 14

* * *

**

Siempre pensó que Sweeney Todd sería muchísimo más difícil de matar. Siempre pensó, que él no caería en una trampa tan burda como aquella. Pero cuando ya sonaban las 12 en el reloj de St. Dunstan's, empezó a desesperarse, cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Ese día, hacía ya 7 días desde que debía haber tenido la última… ejem… mensualidad. Tocó su vientre, estaba hinchado. Un par de lágrimas recorrieron su rostro.

_No puede ser verdad… _-pensó-.

Pero ahí estaba la evidencia clarísima, de que todos sus vómitos, todas sus lloreras, su sensibilidad, se debía a un única razón. Estaba embarazada.

_Embarazada de Anthony…_

Tuvo que bajar corriendo al sótano pues no podía ahogar más sus sollozos. Una vez estuvo allí, observó estupefacta el lugar. No estaba el cuerpo, Shirley había dicho que "Había acabado con él en el horno", es decir, ¿lo había quemado?

Miró alrededor, mientras aún sollozaba. En un lugar apartado, descansaban la chaqueta y el sombrero de él. Corrió hacia ellos, y se arrodilló en el suelo.

-Oh, Sweeney, Sweeney… -sollozó, llamando a los muertos, mientras olía la ropa de él, la cual aún conservaba su olor, y enterraba la cara en ella, mojándola con sus tibias lágrimas-. ¿Por qué no pudiste saber su trampa? ¿Por qué te fuiste cuando más te necesitaba? Sweeney… Sweeney… Siento tanto haberte llevado a aquella farsa… oh, Sweeney… si tan solo supieras… Sweeney… ¡Oh, lo siento tanto Benjamin!

-Tranquila, corazón. Shh… ya estoy aquí… no me voy a ir a ninguna parte…–susurró una voz grave a su lado, mientras la abrazaba por un costado y hablaba en su pelo-. Una simple trampa no conseguirá derrotarme –se medio burló en su oído, dándole suaves besos en la sien-.

-¡Oh, Sr. Todd! –sollozó más fuerte, lanzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y escondido la cara en su pecho-. Oh, Sr. Todd, Sr. Todd…. –no podía parar de susurrar su nombre, mientras una y mil lágrimas atravesaban su rostro-.

-Silencio… Shh… -la levantó a la vez que se levantaba él-. No me pasó nada… -una vez de pie, siguió abrazándola, mientras acariciaba su pelo dulcemente. Ella no podía creérselo-.

-¿Es un fantasma?... –preguntó temerosa. Él dio una corta risa seca-. ¿Viene a hacerme pagar mis pecados?

-Jajaja, Sra. Lovett. ¿Pecados, dice? ¿Y los míos, Sra. Lovett? ¿Cuándo habría de solucionarlos si ando viniendo del otro mundo para hacerle pagar los suyos? –la apretó más fuerte en sus brazos, mientras seguía (sin darse cuenta) inmerso en acariciar su pelo-. Qué cosas tiene…

-¿Y entonces, qué trama? –levantó un poco la cabeza, mirándole a los ojos. Ocasión que él aprovechó para limpiarle un par de lágrimas-.

-¿Tramar?

-Sí… quiero decir, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-¡Ah!... Bueno… tenía… ciertos _"asuntos" _que echar a su moledora de carne –señaló la entrada, y cuando volvió la cabeza, tuvo que ahogar un grito. Había cinco cadáveres esperando en el suelo-.

-Ya veo… -solo se atrevió a articular-.

-¿Y por qué lloraba? –preguntó él-. Quiero decir, aparte de llorar mi muerte, claro está.

-Ah… bueno… descubrí algo… no muy agradable…

-Ya veo… -repitió él, las misma palabras que ella había dicho antes. Bajó su mano hasta su vientre y la reposó allí-. ¿Puede deberse a esto, Sra. Lovett? –preguntó suavemente, ella le miró atónita-.

Se escucharon pasos en las escaleras, y él se apartó rápidamente. Ella le llevó a la entrada de la alcantarilla.

-Por favor, no desaparezca de nuevo –suplicó-. Por favor, no como la última vez.

-Estaré aquí, corazón –susurró él, escondiéndose entre las sombras, justo al momento en que la puerta se abría-.

-¿Escuché sollozos? –preguntó Anthony, entrando en el lugar. Ella se dio la vuelta-. ¿Qué haces ahí?

-Me pareció… oír sollozos –resolvió-. Pero no es nada –le dio una fuerte patada a la mano que sobresalía de la entrada, haciéndola retroceder y escuchando una baja y gélida risilla por detrás, lo suficiente baja para que solo la escuchase ella-.

-Ah, bueno, y entonces, ¿Por qué tu cara esta roja como si hubieses estado en llanto?

-Porque… -intentó pensar algo lo más rápido posible-. Estuve cortando cebollas, tu sabes, y…

-Ah… vale… por cierto, estás engordando, ¿no? –un chasquido advirtió a Eleanor de que Todd estaba empezando a cabrearse con el chico-.

-Tal vez –atajó, no pensaba decirle nada acerca de _aquello. _Ella le dijo una vez al Sr. Todd (más concretamente, hacía unos días) que él era un capricho, y no era mentira. El chico no le servía para nada-. ¿Por qué no subes arriba? Sigue durmiendo, yo me ocupo de esto –señaló los cuerpos-.

-Sí… una pregunta… ¿es verdad que Shirley ha matado al barberucho ese? –su voz sonaba burlona-.

Eleanor enrojeció de la ira, y el Sr. Todd gruñó, sacó una navaja y quiso abalanzarse contra él, pero la Sra. Lovett interpuso su cuerpo entre ambos, tapando la entrada y por consiguiente, al Sr. Todd, que rezongaba audiblemente en su oído, pero no para Anthony, pues el muy ignorante no se pispaba de nada.

"_Déjeme matarlo, Sra. Lovett…" _ella negó con la cabeza, mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

-Sí, Anthony, eso parece –contestó ella-. Por eso he bajado. Pero no te preocupes, vete a dormir –él asintió mientras bostezaba-.

Desapareció por la puerta. Una vez estuvo segura de que se había ido, se dio la vuelta a la entrada, pero allí no había nadie, solo una gran oscuridad.

-¿Sr. Todd? –preguntó vacilante-. ¿Está ahí?

Empezó a temerse que se hubiese ido de nuevo sin despedirse, pero el Sr. Todd salió de su escondite y al agarró por los hombros duramente, sin hacerla daño. La miró largamente a los ojos, intentando calmarse un poco, para luego poder decir entre dientes:

-¿Por qué permite ese comportamiento hacia usted? –ella sabía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse-.

-No importa… -susurró-.

-Pero es muy grosero de su parte.

-Usted me trataba igual –se encogió de hombros-.

-No, yo no… ¡no puede dejar que la humille de esa manera!

-¡Usted…!

-No, yo no. Yo tal vez no comiera su comida, o no la hablase, o simplemente la ignorase. O la gruñese pero… nunca falté a su persona de esa manera. Marinero marica ingenuo e ignorante… -masculló-. Tendría que haberme dejado matarlo, hubiera sido…

-Un momento, un momento –se apartó de él-. ¿Por qué de repente es así conmigo? ¿Por qué no me mata aquí y ahora? Usted mismo lo dijo, le engañé acerca de su mujer, ¡lo hice! ¡Puro egoísmo! Y ahora, está usted aquí, intentando consolarme y queriendo defenderme del marinero ese. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no acaba ya, Sr. Todd? –era casi una súplica-.

-Porque usted aún me sirve, Sra. Lovett –susurró-. Y lo quiera que no, yo la… -se estremeció al casi decir la palabra "amar"-. Usted es la… ¿tercera de la lista? –cambió de tema-. No lo sé, la tengo en casa, pero… Aún no le ha llegado su hora.

-Y usted me humilló aún más, besándose con…

-Oh, venga, olvide ya eso –se quejó-. Perdóneme ese error y se acabó, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?...

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué la besó? –dijo con miedo-. Prometo no enfadarme.

-Tampoco es que me importe mucho que se enfade –susurró-. La besé porque pensaba que era usted, pero no me acosté con ella hasta hace unos días –respondió sinceramente-.

La Sra. Lovett sintió que se le humedecían los ojos y tuvo unas violentas ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo, pues había cosas peores de las que preocuparse.

-Le perdono… -susurró-.

-¿Qué?...

-Le perdono… -repitió, pasando bruscamente sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de él y llorando en su pecho, él solo pudo devolverle el abrazo-.

-Tal vez yo pueda perdonarla algún día… -susurró él, besándola en el pelo-.

-Me gustaría… -dijo ella, entre sollozo y sollozo-. ¿Puede… ayudarme? –preguntó débilmente-.

-¿A qué?

-Quiero… deshacerme de esto –bajó su mano hasta su vientre, ya hinchado de 3 meses casi-.

-¿Está segura? Mire que eso es muy peligroso… -la advirtió-.

-Lo estoy…

-¿Cuándo quiere ir? –preguntó, acariciando su espalda y mirando al horno, sin creerse aún lo que estaba haciendo-.

-Mañana… o pasado, estaría bien. Él piensa que está muerto, así que no puede pensar que me ha matado… -él entendió porque le había dicho que estaba muerto-.

-Tenía que haberme…

-Shh -dijo ella-, él tiene que liberar a Johanna, después podrá… -sintió como asentía en su cabeza-.

-Mañana, pues. ¿Cómo explicará su ausencia?

-Pensé… en el viejo cuento de "voy a visitar a mi tía enferma" o el irme sin más.

-Es mejor la segunda opción. Sabe… que será doloroso, ¿no?-dijo preocupado-.

-Pero es necesario…

-Es lo que usted quiere, Sra. Lovett.

-¡Permítame ayudarle! –dijo de repente, alzando la cabeza y quedando atrapada en sus ojos-. Quiero demostrarle que puedo serle útil, que me merezco su perdón. Por favor, Sr. Todd. Siento haber dudado de usted, yo…

-Shh… Sra. Lovett… ya veremos que ocurre con el tiempo… -le dio un tierno pero ligero beso en los labios y se despegó de ella, cogió su sombrero y se lo puso elegantemente, provocando una risa en ella-. Me gusta verla sonreír-comentó-. He de irme.

-Yo me ocupo de los "asuntos" que tiene que echar a mi moledora –dijo sonriendo-. Gracias por quedarse…

-De nada. Mañana estaré aquí para recogerla sobre las cinco de la tarde. Asegúrese de no hay nadie. En caso de haberlo y que yo no esté, o si no puede esperar más, o lo que sea, siga las marcas rojas en las paredes, llegará a mi sótano. Buenas noches –y desapareció en la oscuridad de las catacumbas, que se lo tragó lentamente-.


	15. Capitulo 15

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 15

* * *

**

Subió las escaleras lentamente, sintiendo como un peso se le iba de encima. Quería hacerlo. _Necesitaba _hacerlo, y sabía que sería muy, muy, pero que muy doloroso, pero tendría allí al hombre al que quería más que a su propia vida, y con eso le bastaba.

Cogió una maleta y ropa, dinero, y todo lo que necesitaría para seguramente dos días o una noche, y la guardó bajo la cama.

* * *

Ya eran las 3 de la tarde, y ella no podía esperar a quitarse el feto de encima. Lo odiaba, quería matarlo y quería hacerlo _ya. _Pero no podía, no hasta las 5.

-Hermana, ¿te pasa algo? –preguntó preocupada Shirley, que se acercaba al verla tan inquieta-.

-No, nada, nada –le quitó importancia. Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Si por una mala caída podías perder un bebé, por una pelea brutal sería...-.

_Ni lo pienses, Eleanor _–dijo una voz en su mente-. _Con todo lo que me ha costado hacer que te reencuentres con el Sr. Todd ahora no lo eches todo a perder _–la regañó-. _Porque eres tú, que si no… _-pensó de vuelta ella-.

Sirvió otro pastel, y de pronto notó que tiraban ella hacia detrás de las escaleras.

-¿Qué te pasa hoy? –preguntó un enfadado Anthony-. Me estás evitando, me das evasivas y te quedas mirando el cielo sabe donde cuando te hablo. ¡Mírame! –la agarró de la mandíbula, obligándola a que le mirase-.

-No es de tu incumbencia –le dijo ella, retándole con la mirada-.

-Lo es.

-No, no lo es.

-Vale, pues, entonces, tomaré solo lo que me incumba –la empezó a besar fuertemente, de una forma que ella no deseaba, ni mucho menos quería. Intentó tirarlo lejos, pero era más fuerte que ella-.

Dios sabe que si no llega a ser porque sabía dar patadas rápidas y certeras, aquello hubiese acabado peor que mal.

Con la cara reventada en lágrimas, corrió a su habitación y se encerró. Se aseguró de que nadie la seguía y cogió su maleta, bajó al sótano.

_-Lo siento, pero yo ya no aguanto más –_susurró-.

Y dicho esto, se metió en las alcantarillas.

Un par de metros más allá, ya lejos de la luz, vio una marca roja en la pared. Se acordó de que tenía que seguirlas, una por una, hasta el sótano de su casa. Pero allí había un problema… y bastante gordo. ¿Dónde estaba la siguiente marca? Con un suspiro, y cansada, empezó a buscar en todas las salidas posibles, hasta que la encontró. Y justo encima, había una alcantarilla. Se asomó a ver donde estaba, solo por casualidad, y se dio cuenta de que… ¡estaba bajo la siguiente calle! Y entonces ató cabos. Las alcantarillas eran como las calles, era un "mapa" de la ciudad. Si fuese capaz tan solo de recordar donde estaba la casa de él…

Llegó antes de lo que pensaba, apenas media hora. Vio un corredor largo delante de ella, que no pertenecía a una calle. Al fondo, un gran charco de sangre y un olor nauseabundo, parecido al de su horno. Supo a ciencia cierta dónde estaba.

Avanzó poco a poco, con temor, no sabía si le parecería bien, pero no quería permanecer en su casa, no con Anthony al menos. Abrió la puerta de madera, que emitió un quejido. Poco a poco, entró en la bodega. Subió un par de peldaños a la puerta que daría al pasillo, cuando esta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Sra. Lovett! ¿Qué hace aquí tan pronto? –preguntó alarmado-. ¡Solo solo las 3:30!

-Lo siento, lo siento… -sollozó, lanzándose a llorar en sus brazos-.

-Shh… no pasa nada… -él sabía que un embarazo trae cambios de humor etcétera, pero no entendía el "qué" sentía-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Él… Anthony… me… me… -dijo entre sollozos-. Me besó… yo no quería… me quería obligar, él…

-Shh, entiendo –la abrazó más fuerte-. ¿Ha comido? –ella negó levemente-. Venga, tengo comida. Acababa de terminar pero… me parece que aún está caliente –cogió la maleta, y con el brazo aun alrededor de ella, se la llevó dentro-.

* * *

Él no paraba de mirarla mientras devoraba un filete de carne, bastante caro, a decir verdad. Sweeney nunca pensó que la carne sería tan cara como la Sra. Lovett decía, pero al _independizarse _comprobó que costaba incluso más.

-Lo siento –volvió a repetir ella-. No debo ser un grato espectáculo –y es que estaba hecha un cisco. Su pelo estaba desordenado completamente, y su cara roja e hinchada por las lágrimas. Su vestido estaba todo arrebujado y arrugado y pareciera que sus calcetines se habían comprando hacía 20 años-.

-No tiene que disculparse –repitió él-. Por cierto –quiso cambiar de tema-. ¿Esos calcetines no son los que…?

-Sí –sonrió ella-. Me los regaló hace 20 años.

-Vaya… ¿y aun los conserva?

-¡Claro! –dijo sorprendida-. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

-Porque… están… ¿viejos? ¿Roñosos? ¿Rotos? –contestó sin saber muy bien qué decir-.

-Pues a mí me encantan –y con una sonrisa, volvió a su filete-.

Mientras la veía comer, con esa sonrisa –a pesar de su mal aspecto-, pensó que le encantaba como sonreía, y como arrugaba la nariz cuando pillaba un cacho de hueso y lo mordía sin querer.

* * *

A las 5 en punto, salieron de la casa, con la maleta en la mano, de camino al hospital.

La "ingresaron" mientras "preparaban" el "quirófano".

-¿Es usted el marido? –preguntó el doctor-.

-No… ella no está casada, señor… -susurró-.

-Entonces, supongo que será el padre… -dijo mirándole mal, en aquella época no estaba bien visto tener ese tipo de "relaciones" antes del matrimonio-.

-Eehhh… no. No. Yo soy un… amigo de la familia. ¿Podría… pedirle algo?

-Usted dirá –le dijo el bajito y rechoncho médico, alzando una ceja-.

-Me gustaría que esto no saliera de estas cuatro paredes. Ya sabe como es la gente, y si se enteran de lo que le ha pasado a la Sra. Lovett…

-Es relación médico-paciente, Sr. Todd. Existe un juramento hipocrático, ¿sabe usted? ¿Por quién me ha tomado? –le dijo enfadado-.

-¡Solo era por si acaso! –levantó las manos en señal de paz-.

-Doctor Robinson… -llamó la enfermera-. Estamos listos para empezar…

-Ya voy.

Durante las próximas dos horas, el Sr. Todd solo escuchó gritos y más gritos. Él la advirtió de que dolería, pero no pensaba que _tanto. _Pero claro, sin anestesia, ni dormida ni nada, eso debía doler más incluso que dar a luz.

Mientras esperaba, decidió seguir leyendo su libro, actualmente su preferido, _The Strings of Pearls. _Iba de un barbero psicópata que…

Los gritos cesaron, pero no fue hasta media hora después que la sacaron, totalmente inconsciente y la llevaron a una habitación.

-Está bien –dijo el doctor al salir, limpiándose la sangre en la bata-. Pero se desmalló a mitad de proceso.

-¿Ya ha…?

-Sí. Debe permanecer aquí algunos días, pero pronto podrá regresar a su casa.

Y sin más, desapareció en el quirófano de nuevo.


	16. Capitulo 16

**Disclaimer:** Solo me pertenece la idea y los recursos para llevarla al papel

* * *

**Capitulo 16

* * *

**

Se sentó a esperar en la habitación que habían asignado a la Sra. Lovett, que reposaba en una cama. El lugar parecía viejo, con un papel de pared mohoso y mellado por los años de color pastel, parecía que las camas se caerían de un momento a otro y las ventanas estaban tremendamente sucias. Bueno, él ya sabía cómo era una casa de abortos, ¿no? No tenía porqué sorprenderse. Suspiró y volvió a su libro.

-¿¡Donde está!? ¡Hace 3 días que no la veo!–le preguntó un enfadado Anthony a la hermana de la que hacía poco había sido su novia.

-¡No lo sé! –gritó ella-. La vi irse a la habitación antes de ayer, y luego no he vuelto a saber sobre ella.

-Tal vez… -dijo pensativo-. Juro que la mataré con mis propias manos si está con _él _–dijo de pronto con tono amenazante-. Y detrás irá él.

Diciendo esto, salió de la casa a paso rápido hacia un lugar que ya conocía bien. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, si estaba en lo correcto, ella había vuelto a los brazos de "su amado barbero", y aquello le llenaba de ira. Aún no sabía qué tipo de sentimientos tenía por ella, no sabía si eran tan grandes como los que tenía por Johanna, a la que aún visitaba de vez en cuando.

Llegó a la barbería de Bell Yard, solo para encontrarse un cartel donde ponía "Lo sentimos, estamos Cerrados" y debajo una nota en un papel donde se podía leer "Por asuntos personales"

A Anthony le rechinaron los dientes. Una viejecita que pasaba cerca le vio y decidió comentar algo.

-Bueno, hace unos días vi salir a una mujer con el Sr. Todd, buen hombre, por cierto; no sé cómo se atrevió a acompañarla a la casa de abortos…

No hizo falta nada más para que Anthony atase cabos.

Pasó una página más, poco le faltaba para acabar. Suspiró. La Sra. Lovett no había despertado en tres días, y si lo había hecho, había sido para delirar. No sabía por qué se preocupaba tanto por ella, al fin y al cabo, él la odiaba, ¿no? Le había ocultado lo de su mujer. No le había dicho toda la verdad. Había quedado _embarazada_ de otro hombre que no era _él _(aunque eso no debería importarle lo más mínimo), y sin estar casada, por decir más. Y sin embargo, allí estaba él, ahí estaba ella. Allí estaban ambos, en una casa de abortos, después de abortar, claro. Y para colmo, nadie tenía ni idea de donde estaban. No sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo. Bien podrían enfadarse o estarle eternamente agradecidos…

Justo en ese momento, la Sra. Lovett emitió un siseo. Sweeney se levantó de golpe, dejando el libro encima del asiento y acercándose. Cogió un trapo húmedo y se lo puso en la frente.

-Sra. Lovett, ¿está bien?

-Sí… -susurró-. ¿Ha acabado la operación?... –preguntó débilmente. Sweeney suspiró de alivio, era obvio que no deliraba. Las últimas veces se había encogido de miedo o bien porque creía que él era Anthony, o porque creía que era el fantasma de Albert que venía a vengarse.

-Sí. Se desmalló a la mitad de proceso –le cogió la mano mientras-. Ha perdido mucha sangre, pero ya está mejor.

-¿Qué hora es? –él miró el reloj.

-Las 4 del mediodía.

-Eso es imposible, hemos venido a… -quiso replicar ella.

-Ya, pero ha pasado 3 días ingresada.

-¡Oh, no! –fue a levantarse, pero él la empujo de nuevo contra la cama suavemente-.

-No debe sobresaltarse, Sra. Lovett.

- Pero ellos sabrán…

-No creo que sepan… -cortó él.

-¡Usted, bastardo! –bramó una voz juvenil desde la puerta. Ambos giraron a mirarle, pero antes de poder llegar la información al cerebro, Anthony le pegó un puñetazo en la cara y Sweeney cayó al suelo. La Sra. Lovett se incorporó del todo.

-¡Está loco! –susurró la Sra. Lovett mirando a Anthony.

-Claro que lo sabemos, pequeña furcia –dijo él, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Fuera! –chilló ella-. ¡Doctor! –llamó-. ¡Saquen este hombre de aquí! –el Doctor y unos hombres acudieron a llevárselo al ver la escena. Sweeney ya se estaba levantando y no quiso callarse un par de palabritas a su "amigo".

-Mejor preocúpate por las chavalas de tu edad en vez de aprovecharte de mujeres adultas en estados emotivos, chaval. Y vete olvidando de que te presté mi ayuda con Johanna –dijo mientras se frotaba el mejilla y el ojo, que ya estaba empezando a hincharse. Entonces se llevaron al marinero.

-Sr. Todd, ¿está bien? –preguntó preocupada la Sra. Lovett, intentando acercarse sin éxito porque él ya estaba al lado de la cama.

-Sí, no se preocupe.

-Ya pueden irse, señores –informó el médico desde la entrada.

-Gracias –dijeron al unísono ambos.

La dejó vestirse mientras salía a recepción a firmar el papeleo. Cuando volvió ella ya estaba recogiendo, con gruesas lágrimas en los ojos. La acompañó en silencio. Supuso que sería duro el perder (o mejor dicho provocar no tener) un bebé, así que decidió dejarla lo más asolas con sus pensamientos que podía, pues no pensaba apartarse de ella hasta que llegasen a su casa, es decir, a la de Lovett, y entonces ya podría meditar a fondo los últimos 3 días.

-Sr. Todd, ¿A dónde se dirige? –preguntó una vez estaban en el cruce que podía conducirles a ambas calles-. Pensé que iríamos a su casa…

-¿Mi casa? Usted tiene una –preguntó confuso.

-Verá… -miró al suelo avergonzada-. Yo no tengo casa, y no puedo volver allí porque…

-Sé el porqué. ¿Por qué dice que no tiene casa? –la urgió.

-Bueno, pues porque… ella… Shirley… Me drogó una vez para que… le entregara mi-nuestra casa. Lo siento, Sr. Todd –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, levantando la vista para mirarle con profundo pesar-. No sabía cómo decírselo.

-¿Cuándo ocurrió? –preguntó un poco tenso. Al parecer la Sra. Lovett no confiaba lo suficiente en él como para no tener secretos entre ambos, y aquello le ponía nervioso. ¿Qué sería lo siguiente? ¿Qué en realidad era un hombre? Se lo imaginó y dio un respingo.

-Antes de que usted volviese. En una de esos malos momentos… -conto entre sollozos-. Lo siento tanto… -susurró-. Siento mucho que tenga que soportar a esta tonta, y encima ahora estoy llena de esas odiosas hormonas que… -el Sr. Todd no podía permitir que se culpara de algo que hubiese hecho cualquiera en su situación, y eso sin contar que su hermana era un arpía, así que la abrazó, le dio un beso en la frente, le susurró unas palabras de consuelo y, con un brazo rodeándola, se fueron él, su ojo morado y ella a la barbería de Bell Yard. Algo se les ocurriría para acabar con los que ahora, sin duda, serían la competencia…


	17. Capitulo 17

**Disclaimer:** Solo me pertenece la idea y los recursos para llevarla al papel

* * *

**Capitulo 17

* * *

**

No hay mucho que pudieran destacar de los días sucesorios. La Sra. Lovett se instaló en la habitación roja, donde el Sr. Todd había colocado un vestido verde botella para ella durante su estancia en la Casa de Abortos. En la casa de al lado, donde estuvo antaño la cafetería de los antiguos dueños, instalaron la nueva tienda de la Sra. Lovett, pero no la abrieron si no hasta un mes después. Mientras, compraron una nueva picadora, con la cual tuvieron más de un problema.

La picadora sí que fue un dilema. No podían permitir que bajaran a instalarla, así que tuvieron que montarla, desmontarla, y volverla a montar. Y eso sin contar con la depresión que le entró a la Sra. Lovett por un motivo que no se sabía definir. El Sr. Todd pensó que tal vez fuese por el aborto y las hormonas, y ella no estaba segura del todo de que fuera eso. Cuando finalmente estaba todo listo, les llegaron las buenas noticias de que la "otra" tienda caía en picado. Al parecer la piedra que les metieron en la picadora causo estragos. Ante esto ambos rieron y celebraron con un vaso de ginebra.

Mientras, en la casa de los Lovett, Toby se debatía entre quedarse o irse, Shirley estaba de los nervios y Anthony había comenzado a visitar más frecuentemente a Johanna, olvidándose por fin de Eleanor.

Y el mismo día que anunciaron la apertura, acudió medio Londres alborotada al lugar. Preguntas como "¿Qué le ha pasado, Sra. Lovett?" "¿Por qué no aviso que cambiaba de establecimiento, Sra. Lovett?" o "¿Cuál es el ingrediente secreto?" completaron el día. Muchos dijeron que se lo olían desde que el Sr. Todd se mudó, otros pensaban que tenían un romance…

Pero lo que más asombró a la pareja no fue la multitud de gente, si no, precisamente, la llegada del Juez y el Alguacil al establecimiento. A la Sra. Lovett casi le dio un infarto y el Sr. Todd, desde su ventana, miró eufórico y expectante como entraban lentamente (tal vez demasiado para su gusto) al nuevo emporio. Eleanor salió de detrás del mostrador y se dirigió directamente a ellos, mientras el propio Sr. Todd bajaba las escaleras para recibirles.

-Juez Turpin, Alguacil Banford, ¡qué honor recibirlos en mi nuevo local! –saludó la Sra. Lovett mientras se acercaba.

-No lo hubiese expresado mejor, Sra. Lovett –apoyó el Sr. Todd bajando las últimas escaleras, con una sonrisa de amabilidad que había estado practicando desde no se sabe cuándo.

-Buenas tardes, señores –dijo el Juez arrastrando las palabras, intrigado por tan efusivo saludo.

-¿Qué les trae por aquí? –preguntó el Sr. Todd-. ¿Tal vez afeitarse?

-La verdad… -empezó el Alguacil.

-Pueden subir de uno en uno –sugirió ella-. ¿Qué tal si sube primero usted, Sr. Turpin? Mientras, le serviré una rica empanada a su compañero, ¿no le parece? –dijo sonriendo de forma insinuante-. Por supuesto, todo corre a cuenta de la casa.

-Supongo que una empanada no me hará daño, ¿verdad? –dijo el Alguacil, creyéndose la mentira de que quería algo con él.

-Aféiteme rápido, barbero –dijo Turpin subiendo las escaleras-. Llego tarde al ensayo de la boda.

La cara de ellos fue de cuadro. La Sra. Lovett estaba atónita y el Sr. Todd se hubiese dado un golpe en la cabeza por olvidarse de Johanna. Pero no hubo tiempo de reaccionar así porque cada uno tenía que volver a sus obligaciones.

La Sra. Lovett guió al Alguacil a un sitio libre en la barra, donde ambos se pararon. Ella le sacó un pastel de carne de delicioso aspecto, los ojos del alguacil podían dar fe de ello.

-Y dígame, Sr. Banford –dijo ella, sacando tema-. ¿Qué tal con la boda del Juez Turpin? Johanna debe de estar muy ilusionada… -hizo nota mental de hacer un gesto de asco cuando estuviese a solas.

-La verdad –dijo, dando un mordisco al pastel-, es que al principio estaba reacia.

-¿Ah, sí? –dijo distraída, comenzando a limpiar una vaso.

-Aha –contestó, tragando-. La verdad es que el honorable juez está llevando todo esto con demasiada rapidez.

-¿Cuándo es la boda, entonces? –preguntó simulando curiosidad mientras bebía un poco de té.

-Pasado mañana –en ese momento, la Sra. Lovett escupió todo el líquido encima de él.

-¡Por los cielos! –exclamó-. ¡Lo siento mucho! Es que me sorprendió la noticia, yo solo…

-¡Vale! ¡Cállese! –respondió él, molesto con ella.

Se escuchó un ruido metálico, luego una caída, y después un golpe. Todos se la quedaron mirando. Sin saber qué decir, solo pudo contestar:

-Las ratas del sótano. A veces tocan la maquinaria… -la gente volvió a sus cosas-. Alguacil… ¿por qué no sube a la barbería? Me ha parecido ver salir al Juez. Estoy segura de que el Sr. Todd le puede limpiar. Por cierto, ¿hace cuanto que no se afeita? ¡Tiene un aspecto horrible! –le dijo todo sin respirar, llevándole a duras penas a las escaleras-. Estese tranquilo. Estoy segura de que al Juez no le importara –y guiñándole un ojo, subió con él.

Arriba, el Sr. Todd observaba la calle con nuevos ojos. Como si todo estuviera iluminado por una nueva luz. Orgulloso de sí mismo, de haber acabado su venganza de una vez por todas. Solo dos cosas podrían mejorarlo, y en esos momentos, ambas subían por las escaleras.

-¿Sr. Todd? –llamó insegura la Sra. Lovett.

-¿Sí, querida? –contestó él sin darse la vuelta.

-El Alguacil tiene prisa en irse. ¿Podría arreglarle rápidamente? –dijo intentando parecer casual mientras el mencionado esperaba impaciente detrás.

-Por supuesto, déjele pasar. ¿Podríamos hablar un momento en privado, por favor, Sra. Lovett? –preguntó, dándose la vuelta y revelando una sonrisa sincera, pero pequeña.

-Claro, Sr. Todd –contestó, más tranquila. Había temido ese momento desde que se lo encontró en su habitación aquél día. Estaba segura de que después de aquello la mataría.

La cogió suavemente por la espalda y la llevó a una sala en la parte trasera, mientras el malhumorado y manchado Alguacil se sentaba en la silla, mirando con ojos sucios a la pareja. Estaba seguro de que allí había algo más que un trato de alquiler.

Mientras, en la sala contigua, el mismo Sr. Todd besaba con fiereza a la confusa Sra. Lovett. Cuando al fin ella reunió la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para despegarse de él, él la miraba con lujuria.

-Sr. Todd, ¡tranquilícese, por favor! –susurró ella.

-Ya está. He acabado con él. Ahora ya podemos, usted y yo…

-No, Sr. Todd. No hay un "usted y yo" y mucho menos un ahora. Recuerde quién está en la sala contigua, quién…

-Es fácil –respondió con simpleza, alargando una mano y pulsando una palanca en la pared. Se escuchó un ruido seco. Ella supo que ya no había nadie en la habitación de al lado.

-Ha cometido un gran error –dijo intentando mantener un tono tranquilo, poniendo las manos en su pecho, como para que no se alterase.

-¿Gran error? –preguntó, extrañado-. He librado al mundo de un cerdo. ¿_Eso _es un error?

-No, _eso _no. El error que ha cometido es que en dos días, ese _cerdo _iba a casarse con su hija. ¿Qué pasará cuando no llegue a casa? Y en el inexplicable hecho de que nadie le echase en falta, ¿Qué pasará cuando no se presente en la Iglesia? ¿Había pensado usted en eso?

-No, no lo había pensado… -dijo, concentrándose y dándose cuenta de repente del error. Se apartó lentamente, mirando con el ceño fruncido al suelo.

Pasaron un rato en silencio. La habitación estaba vacía completamente, a excepción de la palanca y ellos dos, así que no había donde sentarse. Pero la Sra. Lovett recordó algo que podría ser de ayuda.

-Sr. Todd… -él levantó la cabeza levemente-. ¿Se acuerda de las alcantarillas?...

* * *

Bueno, como opinión personal, me parece que este capitulo no me ha quedado tan bien como esperaba... De todas formas, no nos queda mucho para el final ;) Así que espero que lo disfruteis. Por cierto, Feliz Año y esas cosas a todos =)


	18. Capitulo 18

**Disclaimer:** Solo me pertenece la idea y los recursos para llevarla al papel

* * *

**Capitulo 18

* * *

**

Caminaban en silencio por las mugrientas alcantarillas. Para el Sr. Todd de repente se le tornó todo asqueroso, sucio, como si nada valiese lo suficiente para seguir viviendo. El momento de euforia que había experimentado nada más después de matar al Juez (y por el cual había besado a la Sra. Lovett de aquella forma) había pasado, dando lugar a la más desesperada de las desolaciones. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto? Siempre, _siempre, _había sabido que los planes hay que formarlos cuidadosamente, sin escaparse ningún detalle que pudiese arruinar las cosas en el último momento. Un detalle que había provocado que Johanna estuviese en problemas. Pero se había precipitado, y no solo eso, había estropeado _dos _planes, no solo uno. Había _besado _a la Sra. Lovett. Ahora se sentía profundamente mal; no quería darle esperanza alguna. Al fin y al cabo, ella era la siguiente en la lista. Pero aquella euforia que le había impulsado a… cometer _ese _error era más fuerte que él. Se había sentido… como si fuese Benjamin otra vez. Como si ya nada más importase que vivir, y ser feliz, muy feliz, o al menos, todo cuanto pudiese.

Ella estaba preocupada. La había besado de una forma no solo poco correcta, si no que sin tener una relación o algo parecido. Aquello estaba muy mal visto por la sociedad. Claro que ella le quería, pero… solo deseaba hacerlo todo bien. Ir poco a poco. El orden era: conocerse, hablar, salir, enamorarse, besarse, comprometerse, casarse (y legalizar las cosas) y luego tener niños. Él había saltado de la parte "hablar" a casi "tener hijos". Claro que no le horrorizaba, pero era bastante escandaloso. Y dejando aquello de lado, él quería matarla, él _iba _a matarla. No sabía muy bien cuando, pero lo haría, de eso no cabía duda alguna. ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué diablos la había besado? Era irónico, él iba a matarla y ella preocupada porque la forma de besarla había sido incorrecta.

No tardaron en llegar al sótano del propio Turpin. Estaba limpio. Tenía vigas de madera aquí y allá, muy rústico todo. Incluso había una mesilla para tomar el té, una cama, y un par de sofás.

-¡Oh, diablos! –jadeó la Sra. Lovett, haciendo que el Sr. Todd se girase a mirar donde su socia enfocaba la vista. Él también jadeó-. Pequeña, ¿qué te ha pasado? –preguntaba alarmada la Sra. Lovett, acercándose a Johanna, la cual reposaba en el suelo, en una esquina contra la pared, y atada con unos grilletes a la pared. Tenía moratones de hacía varios días, y apenas se veían, pero sí que había sangre seca, y era bastante-. Sr. Todd, ¿puede acercar la lámpara? –pidió, denotando horror y sobrecogimiento en la voz. Él asintió, aún trastornado, y se acercó-. Gracias –susurró, observando a la luz la cara de la pobre niña.

La examinó la cara y la piel a la vista. No estaba muy mal. Mientras, el Sr. Todd dio un paseo por la habitación, abriendo y cerrando cajones, armarios…

Johanna estaba reacia a hablar. Al parecer los dos extraños la conocían, pero ella no a ellos. Y no es que le gustase la idea esa de que la mirase una completa desconocida como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida.

-Tranquila, cielo –susurró la Sra. Lovett, al borde del llanto-. Vamos a ayudarte. Somos amigos, ¿entiendes? –Johanna asintió con resentimiento. No acababa de fiarse del todo.

-No te preocupes, muchacha –dijo el Sr. Todd al otro lado de la habitación-. Estoy seguro de que tu padre _biológico _se alegraría de que nosotros te recogiéramos –aquellas palabras sorprendieron a la chica y a la Sra. Lovett. ¿Su padre biológico? ¿Se lo diría?-. Sra. Lovett, ayúdeme a buscar algo para romper esas cadenas.

-Sr. Todd… -llamó la muchacha tímidamente-. Deberían tener cuidado, el ama de llaves vendrá de un momento a otro para traerme la comida.

Nada más acabar, se escuchó un ruido en la parte de arriba. El Sr. Todd y la Sra. Lovett se miraron al instante. Ambos comprendieron.

-¡Corra, Sra. Lovett! –exclamó entre susurros el Sr. Todd, cogiéndola bruscamente por el brazo, provocando que se levantase demasiado rápido. Estuvo a punto de caerse, pero él la agarró por el otro brazo y casi tiró de ella a la entrada de las alcantarillas, quedando muy pegados el uno contra el otro en el estrecho pasillo. Se miraron un momento a los ojos, (tan breve que casi no ocurrió) antes de apartarse cada uno a un lado, quedando ella detrás de él, quedando en un posición, que sin darse cuenta, parecía protectora. El Sr. Todd espió por la esquina lo que ocurría en la sala.

Una señora regordeta y de aspecto mayor abrió la puerta. Portaba una bandeja de plata labrada, con unos platos de suma elegancia.

-Aquí tienes, querida –dijo ella, agachándose para dejar la bandeja en el suelo y abrir los grilletes. En ese momento el Sr. Todd vio su oportunidad-. ¿Qué tal estás hoy?

Le hizo una seña a la Sra. Lovett, que le agarró por la camisa para pararle.

-¿¡Qué cree que hace!? –preguntó sumamente preocupada, mirándole como si estuviese loco-. No puede simplemente…

-Silencio –reclamó-. Sé lo que hago.

Y era obvio que ella no había visto a la anciana. El Sr. Todd avanzó un par de pasos detrás de la señora mayor, momento que aprovechó la Sra. Lovett para ver qué diantres ocurría en la habitación de lo que no se había enterado. Cuando el Sr. Todd le dio un golpe secó en la cabeza del ama de llaves, y ésta cayó al suelo inconsciente, entendió que era lo que pasaba. Se acercó rápidamente y verificó que no estaba muerta.

-Sr. Todd, no puede ir simplemente golpeando a la gente. ¿Y si la hubiese matado? –le reprendió-.

-Pero no lo está.

-Que fácil y sencillo es responder siempre eso, ¿no? –dijo ceñuda-. Le hubiesen cargado el muerto a Johanna, ¿a que eso no le hubiese gustado?

-La verdad es que…

Y es que hablaban como si ella no estuviese allí. Johanna tenía la tentación de escapar a través de las alcantarillas, no se sentía cómoda en aquella habitación, en aquella situación. Pero había algo en aquella mujer… algo que la obligaba a quedarse.

_Gritos. Suplicas. Alaridos de dolor. Golpes sordos que indicaban golpes. Llevaban así dos horas. Todos aquellos lloros por parte de una mujer que no conocía. Pero claro, ¿a los 5 años como se va a conocer a alguien? No veía nada más que unos rizos marrón-rojizos que le recordaban a los de alguien. A los de su madre, pero su madre… era rubia. Miró a través de la rendija del armario donde se hallaba escondida._

_-¡No, por favor! ¡No se la lleve! –suplicaba una mujer._

_-Quítese de en medio –ordenó una voz poco amable._

_-Por favor, ya ha perdido a su madre, ¡y a su padre! ¿No pueden, simplemente, dejar que se críe conmigo? ¡Es mi ahijada! ¡Yo _fui _su madrina! ¡Tengo el derecho de…! _–_se escuchó un golpe seco y un gemido de dolor._

_-No me queda más remedio, Sra. Lovett. Lo haré por la fuerza si es necesario. El Juez Turpin no os ve ni a usted ni a su marido aptos para criar de ella. Lo siento, de verdad._

_Acto seguido, la puerta del armario se abrió y dejó ver a un hombre obeso, con cara de rata (o eso le pareció a la niña) que la miraba sonriente. La niña desvió los ojos a otra parte de la habitación. En una esquina, tirada en el suelo, pudo divisar con sus infantiles ojos una escena más que fea. Una mujer de pelo cobrizo reposaba en el suelo, apoyada sobre las manos, mirando como el cara rata la cogía en brazos. Su expresión era más profunda que el dolor, pero no se divisaba bien debido a la gran cantidad de moratones que tenía en su cara, al ojo hinchado y al labio sangrante._

_-Vamos, pequeña –dijo el obeso-. No te pasará nada…_

_Cuando entraban en el carruaje, pudo alzar la mirada y ver a la mujer saliendo de la habitación superior, mientras un hombre intentaba pararla, también obeso, pero no tan feo._

_-¡No podéis quitármela! –gritaba, presa del dolor-. ¡Me quitasteis a mi Benjamin, y ahora me quitáis a su hija, la cual su madre me encomendó a cuidar! ¡Pero la tendré de vuelta! –gritó entre empujones contra el que parecía su esposo-. ¡Os lo juro por lo más sagrado que lo haré!_

Johanna dejó de recordar. Abrió los ojos como platos. Aquella mujer, la del pelo cobrizo…

-Sra. Lovett… -susurró, provocando que la pareja frente a ella se distrajera de su acalorada discusión, a la cual no había prestado ni pizca de atención.

-¿Sí, tesoro? –preguntó dulcemente.

-Fue usted… -susurró mientras se levantaba-. Usted quería impedir que me llevaran… Usted… usted estaba conmigo cuando el cara rata… quiero decir, el Alguacil vino a llevarme…

-Oh, cariño… -dijo mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas-. Siento mucho lo de aquella noche –Johanna se lanzó a abrazarla.

-No se preocupe, señora. Sé que usted hizo todo lo que pudo.

-¿Cómo puedes acordarte? Apenas tenías cinco años… -dijo apartándose. Johanna se encogió de hombros.

-Un reencuentro muy emotivo y hermoso –dijo el Sr. Todd desde atrás, un poco enfadado. ¿Quién se creía ella para tratarla como si fuera su hija, cuando el único padre allí era él?-. Pero no dudo que alguien tarde en bajar al ver que el ama de llaves no sube.

Ambas asintieron, y juntos, los tres, se encaminaron de vuelta a casa.


	19. Capitulo 19

**Disclaimer:** Solo me pertenece la idea y los recursos para llevarla al papel, en este caso, al documento.

Me he inspirado gracias a Consu. Fer, bendita seas por publicar, que me hacía falta, así que aquí traigo el próx capitulo. Creo que me ha salido bastante mejor que los últimos. Espero no aburriros mucho xD Solo voy a deciros que muchas gracias por los RR que creo hjaber contestado todos. Yo con un simple "Me gusta" me conformo para saber que puedo seguir, aunque vuestra opinión, o que os gustaría que pasase, que escribieseis vuestra propia historia (Mrs. S, que por cierto, hace mucho que no veo a Swee ;)) no está demás. ¡Y ahora a disfrutar!

**

* * *

Capitulo 19

* * *

**

-Sra. Lovett- dijo de repente el Sr. Todd, que había estado callado todo el camino-. Creo que será mejor que me adelante –y sin recibir respuesta, salió corriendo.

Acababa de acordarse de que tenía un "pasillo" lleno de sangre, y no quería que su hija lo viese. Además, quería librarse de la charla de ambas mujeres, que se trataban como si se conociesen de toda la vida, lo cual ya le tenía asqueado. ¿Qué se creía la Sra. Lovett? ¿La madre de Johanna o qué? ¿Y Johanna? Yendo por otra parte, ¿es que acaso Johanna era tan… y mucho a su pesar el tan siquiera pensarlo, tonta? ¿Cómo podía fiarse de dos personas que acaba de conocer, con un aspecto tan tétrico como el suyo? ¡Es que él no podía entenderlo!

Llegó al pasillo en cuestión y sacó unas maderas del sótano, las unió con clavos rápido (la fuerza ganada en los muelles al fin servía) y la apoyó en la entrada, para tapar los cadáveres. Luego subió arriba a limpiar un poco la tienda. No es que le asustase que Johanna viese sangre, al fin y al cabo, siendo barbero era normal. Le dio la vuelta al signo de Abierto y empezó a afilar las navajas. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué haría ahora? Tenía a su hija, el Bedel estaba muerto, ¡el Juez _estaba _muerto! Pero había alguien que no lo estaba, y que debería estarlo… Sus ojos se convirtieron en una rejilla cuando escuchó la puerta del sótano cerrarse. _Esa _persona debería estarlo. _Esa _persona le había mentido, aunque también le había ayudado. ¿Y por qué iba a negarlo? El Sr. Todd la quería, al fin y al cabo, había sido su único apoyo durante mucho tiempo. Y no solo eso, si no que había sido la única que había confiado ciegamente en él…

_Salvo cuando pasó lo de su hermana… _-pensó el Sr. Todd-. _Bueno, tenía razones _– pensó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sr. Todd –llamó la Sra. Lovett, subiendo las escaleras. Parecía contenta-. Estaba hablando con Johanna sobre ese joven que le prometió traerla a nuestra casa. Él dijo que… ¿Qué le pasa? –dijo algo asustada al ver que la miraba algo colérico. ¿Qué diantres le pasaba a ese hombre ahora? Ya tenía a su hija, ya había cumplido su venganza, ya… No. No todas las venganzas. Faltaba ella. Faltaban Lucy y ella. No había vengado a Lucy. Pero… él la había besado… ¿no?-. ¿Sr. Todd?

-Tenemos que hablar –dijo secamente.

-Pero Sr. Todd, ¿no cree que sería mejor…?

-Tenemos que hablar, _ahora. _

-Está bien… -suspiró-. Johanna, cariño –dijo dirigiéndose a ella, que estaba detrás, aún en las escaleras-, ¿quieres bajar abajo y coger una empanada? Estoy segura de que queda alguna bajo el mostrador –miró de reojo al Sr. Todd, que no quitaba la mirada de su nuca-. No tardaré –aseguró todo lo normal que pudo.

-Sí, señora –contestó Johanna, bajando como una niña encantada con una piruleta a la cocina.

Una vez se perdió de vista, la Sra. Lovett se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando al hombre al que amaba, mientras éste hacia lo propio con una expresión extraña. ¿Amor? ¿De verdad podía sentir él eso? ¡Él! Que había matado personas. Que había sido el rey de todas las masacres posibles, ¿podía sentir si quiera un ápice de amor? ¿O por lo menos, algún tipo de amor? Por un momento sintió asco de sí mismo. ¿Por qué había empezado a matar, si se podía saber? Se sintió desconcertado y empezó a marearse. Trastabilló hasta la silla, donde se sentó y apoyó la frente en las manos, ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos. ¿Era esto lo que quería? ¿Era esto lo que pasaría? ¿Se reconvertiría en Benjamin, una vez acabado Sweeney Todd? ¿O simplemente estaba pasando el mono? ¿Acaso la venganza era una droga para él y ahora su cuerpo tenía que deshacerse de los restos, causándole dolor, o en su defecto, este tipo de confusión? Notó algo cálido cobre su pierna. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a la Sra. Lovett. Le miraba desde el suelo, agachada a su lado con una expresión de comprensión. ¿Pero qué podía comprender ella? ¿Acaso había pasado alguna vez por lo mismo?

-Entiendo cómo se siente, Sr. Todd –susurró ella, respondiendo a la pregunta no formulada-. Debe ser duro recuperar a su hija y ver que se lleva mejor con una simple casera que con su madre, ¿no? Y ella ni siquiera sabe quién es usted –vaya, al parecer sí que le entendía-. ¿Se lo va a decir?

Johanna caminó un par de pasos con una empanada en cada mano. La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de estar con aquellas personas. No podían ser tan malos al fin y al cabo, no si la habían rescatado, ¿verdad? Además, ella conocía a la mujer, de alguna u otra forma.

Fue a las escaleras, ahora que era libre quería explorar, quería saciar su curiosidad insaciable. Se sentó en la mitad de las escaleras mientras comía. Tal vez ahora podría tener una madre y un padre de verdad, bueno, al menos, una "especie" de padre bueno. Por un momento tuvo miedo, ¿qué pasaría cuando llegase el juez a su casa y viese que ella no estaba? ¿La buscaría hasta la saciedad o lo dejaría pasar? ¡Seguramente encontrase a la hermosa pareja que la había rescatado y los torturaría hasta que confesasen! Pero ella no podía permitirlo. Se levantó a toda prisa cuando unas palabras pararon su carrera.

-… debe contarle quién es su padre… -decía la Sra. Lovett. Johanna se agazapó contra la pared, eso era más importante que que su padre torturase a sus salvadores. Además, eso podía esperar un poco, al menos.

-¿Y qué le puedo decir, Sra. Lovett? –preguntó el hombre con voz torturada-. ¿"Hola Johanna, yo soy Benjamin Barker, tu padre, que ha masacrado masas. Pásate al lado oscuro de la fuerza"? –dijo con voz grave, arrancando una risilla de la Sra. Lovett. Mientras, Johanna se quedó de piedra en el sitio y se le cayeron las empanadas.

-Ah, Sr. Todd, es usted muy extremista –dijo la Sra. Lovett-. Aunque creo que "el lado oscuro de la fuerza" es el mejor nombre para usted y para mí, ¿no cree? Podríamos fundar una asociación con ese nombre. Pero volviendo a otras cosas, yo creo que… ¿qué ha sido ese ruido? –preguntó de pronto, escuchando el sonido inconfundible de la corteza de una de SUS empanadas al romperse-. Hay alguien en las escaleras.

El Sr. Todd se levantó nada más oír esas palabras, cogió la mano de la Sra. Lovett, levantándola de paso, y la puso detrás de sí. Quién fuera que fuese, había escuchado quién era él y lo que hacía. Con la navaja en la otra mano, se acercó a las escaleras.

Se quedaron de piedra al ver a la asustadiza Johanna en la escalera, con una cara de terror y la mano a medio camino a la boca, vacía por supuesto, como si fuese a comer algo.

-Lo siento –tartamudeó-. Yo no quería escuchar nada…

* * *

Jajaja, a Johanna me la imagino como un perrito asustado al estilo en el Fogg's Asylum. ¿Os ha gustado? Eso espero. Besos a todos y todas, hasta el próximo capitulo.


	20. Capitulo 20

**Disclaimer:** Solo me pertenece la idea y los recursos para llevarla al papel, en este caso, al documento.

¡Muchísimas gracias por todos los RR! Estoy contentísima, así que publico uno más. Este apenas tiene texto comparado con el otro, es más de acción y me detengo menos a describir. Si no entendéis algo, ya sabéis el botoncito del MP jejeje. No creo que me haya quedado tan bien como el anterior, pero igual deseo que lo disfruteis.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 20

* * *

**

Nada, ni una palabra. Nadie dijo absolutamente una sola sílaba. La conmoción era total.

Para el Sr. Todd; que su hija escuchase que era su padre, y no solo eso, sino que además era un asesino en masa, era casi como el infierno o más.

Para la Sra. Lovett, atenta a toda la escena; aquello le daba pánico. Él podría culparla a ella, y seguramente lo hiciese. Luego la mataría y a saber qué haría con su cuerpo. Sabiendo que esos eran sus últimos momentos con el hombre, se aferró inconscientemente a su camisa.

Para Johanna, la inocente niña de cabellos amarillos, objeto de deseo de muchos y llegada a ser vista por pocos, estaba horrorizada. En 3 segundos, había descubierto que su padre se llamaba Benjamin, y ahora Sweeney. Que su padre era un asesino en masa. Que la Sra. Lovett sabía y _era_ cómplice de su padre. Que tal vez no estuviese segura con aquellas personas. Empezó a temblar, y saltó del susto al escuchar la campana de fuera.

-¡Sr. Todd! –gritó un hombre fuera-. ¡Ábrame! Sé que no he sido el mejor amigo durante los últimos tiempos pero, ¡se trata de Johanna!

Todos reaccionaron a la vez. La Sra. Lovett salió de detrás del Sr. Todd para coger a Johanna, que salía disparada a la puerta diciendo y suspirando "¡Anthony! ¡Anthony!" mientras que el Sr. Todd bajó con una calma impropia de él a abrir la puerta.

-¿Por qué no me deja verle? –preguntó enfadada Johanna detrás de la puerta, donde Anthony no la veía.

-Cállate –susurró en el mismo tono la Sra. Lovett.

-Anthony –dijo con tono neutro el Sr. Todd.

-Mire, sé que…

-Di lo que tengas que decir –le cortó-. Tengo trabajo que hacer –Johanna y la Sra. Lovett tragaron saliva.

-¡Ha desaparecido! ¡Mire! –le enseñó una hoja-. Este cartel está por toda la ciudad. ¿No ha escuchado nada?

-No, ciertamente –dijo, tan tranquilo que Anthony se asustó. Y es que el shock aún no le dejaba reaccionar.

-¿Quién está ahí detrás? –preguntó suspicaz el marinero.

Como reacción, Todd se apoyó más aún contra la puerta para no dejarle mirar.

-¡Soy yo, Sr. Hope! –dijo la Sra. Lovett, fingiendo un tono alegre. A Anthony se le puso la cara de todos los colores.

-¡Quite-me las manos de en-cima! –chilló frenética Johanna, queriendo liberarse.

-¡Johanna! –gritó Anthony, abalanzándose sobre Todd, que no duró mucho en su posición. A pesar de toda su musculatura, Anthony era bastante más ágil y joven.

Anthony irrumpió en el lugar y vio a la Sra. Lovett forcejeando con Johanna. Ella intentaba llegar a él, así que la Sra. Lovett la soltó, pero solo por cansancio.

Se escuchó una puerta cerrarse.

-¡Criminal! –gritó Anthony-.

-No es que podamos decir algo mejor de ti, Anthony –dijo la Sra. Lovett-. ¿O acaso no intentaste aprovecharte de mí? –le alzó una ceja, mientras ella y el Sr. Todd se iban acercando a la pareja a la misma velocidad. Y no hay que olvidar que el Sr. Todd llevaba una navaja. Asustados, Johanna y Anthony, abrazando protectoramente a la primera, empezaron a retroceder ante la expresión macabra de los adultos-. Oh –dijo con tono inocente la Sra. Lovett-. Ahora tenéis miedo, pobrecitos. ¿Tomamos el té o preferís echar unas cartas? –dijo con sorna-. Oh, no, esperad. Lo vuestro es ser unos empalagosos, ¿no? En plan romántico –hizo aspavientos mientras seguían avanzando-, y…

-Sra. Lovett –la regañó el Sr. Todd-. Con la comida no se juega –la Sra. Lovett emitió una sonora carcajada.

-¿Co-comida? –preguntó Johanna tartamudeando por el miedo. Ella no entendía nada.

"_Hay que ver –_pensó-. _Al final será cierto que las rubias son tontas y todo"_

No, el Sr. Todd no se iba a comer a su hija. Y no, tampoco, por mucho que quisiera, se iba a comer a Anthony. En realidad, todo se centraba y originaba por un macabro plan creado entre ellos dos de camino al sótano de los Turpin. De hecho, ambos se odiaban a sí mismo por hacerlo. La Sra. Lovett quería a Johanna como si de una hija misma se tratase. Ella la había añorado durante años, meses, días, horas, minutos y segundos. La quería casi como quería a Toby. Daría su vida por ella. Y era precisamente eso lo que tenía que hacer para salvarla. Tenían que asustarla para que se fuese sin decir una palabra.

_"-¿Qué vamos a hacer si le reconoce, Sr. Todd? ¿O si adivina quién es usted? O peor. ¿Y si se da cuenta de nuestro negocio? –preguntó preocupada la Sra. Lovett._

_-Eso no ocurrirá –respondió él de tono enfadado._

_-Pero puede ocurrir. Deberíamos trazar un plan. Algo. Solo por estar preparados. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez podamos usarlo en otra ocasión –él seguía hacia delante sin escucharla. Le tomó del brazo y le miró a los ojos-. Por favor… -susurró en una súplica._

_-Está bien –desistió-. ¿Qué piensa usted que deberíamos hacer?_

_-Si la asustamos en el momento preciso y con las palabras precisas, tal vez podamos intimidarla lo suficiente como para que no diga nada. O que al menos nos dé tiempo a prepararnos y escapar. _

_-¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso? –preguntó extrañado._

_-Es fácil –contestó-. Usted irá donde ella muy tranquilo desde uno de los flancos, mientras yo avanzo por el otro de la misma forma. Tenemos que reírnos de ella. Me burlaré de ella, seguramente no se acuerde de mí. Usted tiene que llevar una navaja, nunca se sabe si será necesaria._

_-No pienso…_

_-Nunca se sabe, Sr. Todd –contestó ella."_

Pero el plan había salido mal en cierta parte. No contaban con Anthony, sin duda era un problema. A pesar de todo, el plan comenzó en las escaleras. Ambos sabían qué hacer y cómo hacerlo, aunque no lo habían ensayado. Anthony ayudaría sin saberlo. Johanna ya estaba muy asustada.

-Vaya –dijo la Sra. Lovett-. La Rubita Tontita no es capaz de hilar dos ideas –dijo mordazmente-. Ya sabía yo que lo de "Las rubias son tontas" no era por nada –un pequeño gruñido indicó que si quería conservar su cuello, no siguiese por ahí-. Pues, resulta, que lo que te has comida antes era parte de un cliente –Johanna se puso morada.

-¡Demonios! –les gritó-. ¡Sois el diablo personificado! –estaba horrorizada, su cara estaba contraída en una mueca de espanto-. ¡Se lo diré al Juez! ¡Él…!

-No le dirás nada a nadie –sentenció el Sr. Todd-. Turpin está muerto, en nuestro sótano, al igual que el Bedel. No volverás a verles jamás. No te esfuerces en amenazar sin fundamentos –miró a la Sra. Lovett-. ¿Puedo invitarla a comer?

-¿Qué hay hoy?

-Marinero marica y pupila al ajillo –ambos rieron. La Sra. Lovett reflexionó un poco antes de contestar.

-Bueno, Sr. Todd, hoy no tengo mucha hambre. Haremos una cosa –todos la miraron como si estuviese loca. ¿¡Pero esta señora de qué iba!? ¡Primero se los iba a merendar y ahora no tenía hambre!-. Hagamos como que no hay comida. No sé, si cuando me dé la vuelta no están y no le dicen nada a _nadie, _tal vez podríamos dejarlo pasar, ¿no cree?

-¡Sí! –saltó Johanna-. ¡Por favor! ¡No hablaremos!

-Largo –dijo el Sr. Todd de mal humor, apartándose de la puerta. Johanna y Anthony, aún sin creérselo, salieron corriendo.

La casa se quedó en completo silencio. Ambos estaban serios, ¿qué más podían haber hecho? Eran dos críos asustados. La Sra. Lovett cerró la puerta después de un momento.

-Sr. Todd –susurró.

-Déjeme.

-Escuche, yo no quise decir…

-¡Que me deje! –gritó.

Ella asintió levemente y se fue a su habitación. Se sentó en la cama.

Había sido duro. Pero ella nunca quiso ofender al Sr. Todd. Nunca había pensando que las rubias fuesen tontas solo por el color del pelo. Más bien… siempre había pensado que lo llevaban en los genes de alguna forma. Tal vez el Sr. Todd estuviese más dolido por otro cosa. Quizá… lo que le había dolido era hacer aquello, a pesar de ser necesario. Ambos sabían que ese momento llegaría. Nada dura, tan siquiera los secretos duran. Y ella se sentía destrozada. Empezó a llorar amargamente en su cama, contra su cama. Seguramente ahora la matase. Seguramente en un par de minutos, él llegaría a su habitación, le dedicaría un par de palabras crueles y después, mancharía las suaves sábanas de seda con la sangre carmesí de que la que antiguamente fue su casera.

Y tal como predijo, allí estaba él, minutos después.


	21. Capitulo 21

**Disclaimer:** Solo me pertenece la idea y los recursos para llevarla al papel, en este caso, al documento.

Nuevo capitulo. Cortito pero bueno, espero. En este me centro en describir más.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 21

* * *

**

Y ahora la pregunta del millón, la pegunta que todos nos preguntamos alguna vez en nuestra corta vida. ¿Y ahora qué? Parado en medio del recibidor, el Sr. Sweeney Todd se preguntaba eso mismo. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Seguir matando? ¿Suicidarse? ¿Amar? ¿Irse? ¿Entregarse, aunque fuese lo mismo que la segunda opción? ¿Dejarse llevar por la vida? ¿Enamorarse y formar una familia (contando que no tuviese a la Sra. Lovett)? ¿_Vivir_? Ahora estaba todo resuelto. Su venganza estaba completa. Su hija estaba a salvo y no diría nada a nadie. La Sra. Lovett estaba en la habitación de al lado y Lucy al fin descansaba en paz. Podría seguir matando, ¿pero para qué? Podía intentar vivir de sus ganancias, al fin y al cabo, se había labrado los suficientes clientes como para no tener que matar nunca más. Tenía a la Sra. Lovett, ¿y qué? Seguramente o le odiaba o solo le tenía miedo. Y ya no importaba eso de matarla, ¿para qué? Mejor dicho, ¿por qué? ¿Por ahorrarle un sufrimiento ocultándole la carcasa sin vida que era su Lucy? Y claro que no tenía caso ir a buscar a la mendiga. Aquella no era su mujer. Por un momento se paró a pensar. ¿Cómo diantres había llegado a esa situación? ¿A matar sin razón y descontroladamente? Llevaba tanto tiempo pensando en ello que ya ni se acordaba de cuando empezó todo. ¿Y cómo demonios se había llegado a enamorar de la Sra. Lovett? A eso sí tenía respuesta. Todo empezó cuando vio a la Sra. Lovett en la calle "para adultos" de Londres, y en realidad, ésta era su hermana. Desde que le echó de su casa había estado todos los días pensando en cómo volver, originando así en pensar solo en ella. Así es como había mantenido viva la llama de Lucy y así también se había enamorado de su casera. De pronto se sintió culpable por gritarla.

Y lo vio todo claro…

Ahora tenía dos casas, a falta de una. Tenía una mujer a la que amar y a la que dedicarse, que además le correspondía. Su hija estaba a salvo y su ex-mujer descansaba en paz. Las venganzas estaban completas. Lo único que quedaba, era coger a Eleanor Lovett y llevarla a su casa, echar a la "hermana malvada" y después… vivir lo que le quedaba de vida con la mujer que amaba, disfrutando de los años que le quitaron en prisión. Sí, aquél plan era mejor. Aquél futuro le gustaba más. Aunque fuese a conservar su nombre, ya no sería más ese hombre. Ni Benjamin, ni Sweeney. Ahora sería un hombre nuevo, un hombre capaz de amar.

Y sin darse cuenta, ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la Sra. Lovett.

La Sra. Lovett giró el rostro y vio al Sr. Todd. Se agazapó en la cama, sentándose contra el cabecero, asustada. El Sr. Todd la miraba con el ceño fruncido y una navaja en la mano. Era su final, y lo tenía muy claro. Él se acercó lentamente, aún con su expresión… ilegible a decir verdad.

-Sr. To-odd –tartamudeó-. Yo…

-¿Sí, corazón? –preguntó.

-Le quiero… -susurró a la vez que cerraba los ojos fuertemente y levantaba el cuello esperando el final.

Segundos después una risa inundó la habitación. Ella abrió los ojos incrédula, viendo por primera vez en muchos años al Sr. Todd (o Benjamin, según se mire) riéndose con ganas.

Apoyado en la cómoda, se le había caído la navaja. ¿Cómo había podido siquiera llegar a pensar que la iba a matar? ¿Cómo podía su cabecita hilar ese tipo de ideas?

-¿Qué hace? –dijo ella enfadada.

-…- no podía hablar de la risa, y se tuvo que sentar en la cama. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír, y al verla enfadada, eso había ido a más-. ¿Cómo… puede… pensar que…? –dijo entre risas.

-¡Que qué! –chilló, haciendo que él se riese aún más-. Esto es de locos. Primero el plan, luego me grita y ahora se ríe como si nada hubiese pasado cuando viene a matarme–se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Por qué iba a matarla? –preguntó una vez más calmado.

-Pues… la verdad es que no lo sé… ¡aquí el de la mente retorcida es usted! –dijo aún con el ceño más fruncido.

-Eso es cierto –concedió-. No, no vengo a matarla. Estese tranquila.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó extrañada. Él sonrió como si fuese otra vez Benjamin.

-¿Quiere que la mate?

-¡No! –chilló horrorizada.

-¿Entonces por qué pregunta "por qué no"?

-¡Sr. Todd! –chilló confundida-. Está usted muy raro, ¿sabe? Primero ese ataque de euforia con el Bedel en la habitación de al lado, luego casi me muerde en las alcantarillas, luego enfadado, tranquilo, me grita, y ahora se ríe. ¿Está enfermo? –él la miró con cara de espanto, y luego de soslayo.

-Sra. Lovett, estoy totalmente sano, bien y feliz.

Ella se quedó sin palabras. Se miraron a los ojos un rato. Sí, aquél no era el hombre vengativo de su tienda. No en su mayor parte, al menos. Era el hombre con el que llevaba soñando mucho tiempo. Así que cerró los ojos y le besó, terminando así la fantasía.

-Sra. Lovett –dijo él después-. Tenemos que recuperar su casa, y sus cosas. Y también que deshacernos de las pruebas. Yo estaría encantado de seguir aquí pero… es necesario –ella asintió. Y mientras ella se deshacía de los cuerpos, él empezaba a empaquetar cosas, y a tirar recuerdos a la basura para dejar espacio a los nuevos.

* * *

Bueno, con gran pesar tengo que anunciar que posiblemente el siguiente o dentro de dos sera el final total. Así que espero disfruteis de estos últimos ^^


	22. Capitulo 22

**Disclaimer:** Solo me pertenece la idea y los recursos para llevarla al papel, en este caso, al documento.

Nuevo capitulo. Cortito pero bueno, espero. Este tiene acción y descripción. Aún así todo va rápido y a veces es un poco confuso, así que si tenéis alguna duda, no dudeis en decirme ^-^.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 22

* * *

**

Frente a la casa, agarrados de la mano en aquella noche extraña, la Sra. Lovett y el Sr. Todd miraban con soslayo la que antiguamente había sido su casa, su hogar. Ahora no era más que una tienda abandonada. Se caía a cachos, las ventanas estaban sucias, el cartel parecía que iba a largarse por patas en cuanto los clavos se soltasen. Estaba incluso peor que cuando el Sr. Todd había ido por primera vez.

-Sra. Lovett –susurró-. Pase lo que pase en esa casa esta noche…

-¿Sí, amor? –preguntó cuando él no terminó su frase. Ambos sabían que aquella noche no iba a ser una noche "normal". Mejor dicho, tenía toda la pinta de que algo iba a pasar, algo malo.

-Solo quiero que sepa… -tragó hondo-. Que la quiero –la Sra. Lovett se quedó sin palabras, pero luego le miró (pues cada uno miraba a la casa) y sonrió.

-Lo tendré en cuenta –y le apretó la mano, enfundándole ánimos.

-Bien –asintió él, si atreverse a mirar en sus ojos-. Vamos.

La puerta chirrió al abrirse. Si por fuera en un horror, por dentro era un desastre. Platos sucios, cubiertos por el suelo, todo lleno de harina…

-¡Sra. Lovett! –gritó Toby, que había salido a mirar quién había venido, esperando que fuese un asesino o algo así, que se lo llevase a él o a su tía.

-¡Toby! –dijo ella, agachándose para recibirlo en sus brazos-.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, muchacho? –preguntó el Sr. Todd al ver su estado.

Toby tenía ojeras, vestía harapos que estaban llenos de agujeros, y eso sin contar que estaba muy, pero que muy sucio. Se echó a llorar.

-Por favor, llévenme con ustedes, no quiero seguir aquí, no quiero…

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó una mujer en la puerta de la trastienda.

-¡Tú! ¡Maldita bruja p…! –gritó Eleanor, levantándose y empujando al niño hacia atrás-. ¡No tenías suficiente con quitarme mis cosas, sino que además tratas a _mi _ hijo como a un chucho!

-Sra. Lovett –dijo el Sr. Todd, intentando tranquilizarla. No habían ido a eso-. ¡Sra. Lovett! –gritó cuando se abalanzó sobre su hermana y cayeron rodando al suelo, dándose después contra las mesas.

-Volvemos a los principios –susurró Toby-. La única diferencia es que ahora la tienda está peor.

-Cierto –concedió Todd, sorprendiendo al niño por el tono que había empleado. ¿Era aquél el Sr. Todd o una copia benévola de él?-. ¡Párense ya de una maldita vez! –gritó él, cogiendo a cada una por una brazo y separándolas-. No tengo ganas de volver a encerrarlas a cada una en un sitio, ¿entendido? –pero había un gran problema. Ahora no sabía quién era quién. Amabas estaban llenas de golpes, de nuevo-. Bien, ahora usted irá al sótano y usted a la sala –las soltó, pero ambas se mostraron reacias-. ¡Vamos! –las empujó.

"_Madre de Dios _–pensó- _¿Me libraré algún día de estas terremotos?" _

Noche entrada, y con la tienda algo más restaurada, fue a averiguar quién era quién. Bajó primero al sótano, y allí encontró a la Sra. Lovett mirando el fuego.

-Sra. Lovett -la llamó, haciendo que se diese la vuelta para darle el plato con la escasa comida que había.

-Ah –suspiró-. Lo siento, Sr. Todd. No sé qué me ha pasado. Es que ver a Toby en ese estado, no sé.

-Lo entiendo –sonrió-. Que no se vuelva a repetir, ¿vale? –ella sonrió y él le dio un beso en la frente-. Enseguida vuelvo –y se fue cerrando la puerta con candado. No se fiaba un pelo.

Subió las escaleras con el otro plato y entró en la sala, donde la otra Sra. Lovett miraba, también, el fuego ausente.

-¡Sr. Todd! –chilló cuando le escuchó entrar y corrió a abrazarle-. Lo siento mucho. No quería que presenciase eso. Es que… Toby, en ese estado… No sabría decirle, pero no me gustó un pelo. ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó al ver la cara de él.

-Oh, Dios mío –susurró él, apartándose. ¡Le habían engañado! Las dos hablaban igual. Las dos se comportaban igual. Se había olvidado de cómo era eso de tener a dos personas iguales en casa-. Vamos -la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella hasta el sótano, pasando de largo a Toby que dormía inconsciente en el suelo, con una botella de ginebra que Todd había traído en la maleta.

-¡Bien! –gritó enfadado cuando entró en el sótano-. Esto lo vamos a solucionar aquí, y _ahora –_arrastró a la Sra. Lovett dentro y cerró la puerta-. Me han engañado como…

-¿A un tonto? –preguntó una,

-¿A Benjamin? –preguntó la otra. Él se puso rojo de ira. Eran exactamente iguales.

-El como da igual. Quiero que me digan quienes son ahora.

-Soy Eleanor –dijeron ambas a la vez. Era obvio que una de las dos mentía, ¿pero quién?

Ambas le miraban curiosas. ¿Qué había en ese hombre que tanto las atraía? Eleanor pensó que era porque le había amado desde que se lo llevaron. Shirley sabía que era por hacerle la puñeta a su hermana. De repente, el Sr. Todd sonrió. Ahora podía vengar a Lucy, y luego quedarse con quien amaba. Eran iguales, ¿no? Aunque una era más "sucia" que la otra.

Se dirigió a una de ellas, muy seguro. Ambas le miraban confusas. ¿Qué demonios pretendía?

-Sra. Lovett, Eleanor, usted es una maravilla, ¿sabe usted? –la aludida abrió los ojos descompuesta, mientras que la otra sonrió con malicia cuando le estampó una torta en la cara-. Escondiéndome lo de mi esposa tanto tiempo. ¿Creía acaso que no me iba vengar? ¿_De verdad _pensó que se libraría de mi ira? Pues no estaba equivocada –y así como quien no quiere la cosa, la cogió por los brazos y empezaron a bailar, ante la mirada atónita de su hermana. La acompañante no sabía si reír o llorar. ¿De verdad se había librado? Ahora él mataría a su hermana y podrían formar una familia. Lamentablemente, todos esos sueños se esfumaron, cuando el Sr. Todd dio las notas finales, y cayó sobre un lecho de ardientes llamas.

-¡Sr. Todd! –chilló la otra, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Disfrute de su hermana –susurró oscuramente el Sr. Todd, yendo a su antigua tienda, saboreando aún el dulce sabor de la venganza.

* * *

Se encontraba sentado en su silla, mirando al infinito como había hecho meses antes, dándose cuenta de cuánto había añorado aquellos momentos de paz. Fuera ya amanecía, dándole un nuevo matiz a la noche, y convirtiéndola en día. La noche había pasado, y con ella todos los temores.

Pronto llegó la Sra. Lovett a la barbería, con una bandeja de desayuno para él.

-Le traigo el desayuno, amor –dijo, dejándolo en el tocador.

-Gracias –dijo él sonriendo, dándose la vuelta en la silla para mirarla.

-De nada –dijo ella algo sorprendida, acercándose-. Sr. Todd…

-Siento lo de su hermana. Era necesario.

-Sé que lo era –sonrió con melancolía-. Pero hubiese preferido un final alternativo para ella –dijo, sentándose en las piernas del Sr. Todd, poniendo las rodillas en el asiento-.

-¿No me va a preguntar como sabía que usted era Eleanor? –preguntó alzando una ceja divertido.

-Sr. Todd… -dijo ella con tono misterioso-. Cabe una posibilidad. ¿Y si ha matado a la hermana equivocada? –sonrió de forma excéntrica, acercándose. Él puso cara de horror, repasando mentalmente uno a uno todos los momentos del sótano. Pero no hubo posibilidad de seguir, porque unos labios eclipsaron su hilo de pensamientos reduciéndolo todo a una cosa. Eleanor. Solo ella sabía hacerle sentir así.

_El Final.

* * *

_

¡Sí! El final. Lo siento por quien esperaba Lemmon, pero no tenía estomago para hacerlo. Jajaja. Espero haberlo hecho bien. Personalmente creo que este es uno de los mejores finales y fics que he escrito, pero es mi opinión personal y no es que cuente mucho, ¿verdad? ¡Sois vosotros/as los que tenéis que decirlo! Así que espero que me lo hagais saber.

¡Hasta la próxima vez!


End file.
